Quand le destin s'en mêle
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Dix ans après leur été de folie, Demetri et Bella se rencontrent par hasard lors d'une soirée. Ils vont alors passer quelques jours à se rappeler leur belle histoire, et les sentiments qu'ils n'ont jamais réussie à faire taire.


Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

O.S Défi !

Bonjour bonsoir,

Me voilà de retour avec un tout nouvel O.S écrit suite à une nouvelle session de défi que je fais avec ma super copine **Miss Tagada**. C'est elle qui a lancé ce défi-là, et il a été très difficile pour moi de l'écrire. Si difficile que j'ai dû repartir à zéro après plusieurs jours à le travailler, mais j'y suis arrivé malgré tout.

Teneur du défi :

Histoire d'été entre deux adolescents. Ils se rencontrent l'été de leurs dix-sept ans et passent deux mois fantastiques. A la fin de l'été ils se séparent. Ils se retrouvent dix ans plus tard. Ils n'ont jamais oublié cet été.

Conditions : Ecrire leur rencontre (flash-back ou non). L'un des deux est malheureux dans sa vie. L'autre doit être en couple (Celui-là n'a ni téléphone, ni télé. A toi de trouver pourquoi). Aucun enfant à eux disons) dans l'histoire. Rendez-vous dans un bar typique pour leur nouveau premier rendez-vous. Une personne fait tout pour les empêcher d'être ensemble. L'un des deux doit avoir beaucoup souffert (genre traumatisme). Insérer un divorce. Deux traits de caractères contradictoires (optimiste-pessimiste. Altruiste-égoïste. Heureux-malheureux…)

Phrases à placer :

« Tu crois que les vœux se réalisent ? »

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants tu sais ? Je suis stérile [Insérez prénom d'un des personnages principaux] »

'Mettre une réplique de film.'

« Il était une fois »

Mots à placer :

\- Epanadiplose. (Définition : Figure rhétorique jouant sur la répétition et le croisement d'un même terme. Elle apparaît lorsque dans deux propositions corrélatives, l'une commence et l'autre finit par le même mot. Par exemple, "il faut manger pour vivre et non pas vivre pour manger".)

\- Palindrome (Définition : Mot ou groupe de mot que l'on peut lire dans les deux sens. Exemple : Bob)

\- Hippopotame

\- Dôme

\- Regina

\- Affiche

\- Yack

\- Déphasé

Voilà, soyez indulgent mais honnête, parce que je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai une sensation de semi-échec. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi ce défi dans sa totalité... mais bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _Seattle !_

 _2016 !_

 _Hôpital universitaire de Seattle !_

 _Il était une fois_ …

Toutes les plus grandes histoires d'amours commençaient de cette façon. Les contes de fées que les mères lisaient à leurs petites filles le soir pour s'endormir, celles où la jeune fille innocente mais courageuse qui rêvait au grand amour finissait par rencontrer le Prince Charmant avec qui elle se mariait pour vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Isabella Swan connaissait bien ce genre de contes, elle avait été bercée par ces histoires magnifiques qu'elle avait continué à lire pendant de nombreuses années. Elle avait trouvé son Prince Charmant, mais contrairement aux contes de fées, ils n'avaient pas vécu heureux pour toujours. Ils avaient dû se séparer à la fin d'un été magique qu'elle avait passée en Europe. Même dix ans après, elle se souvenait encore de chaque trait de son visage. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquelles elle continuait de se perdre en rêve. Un sourire ravageur, et quelques fois quand elle y repensait, elle jurait pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ses mains quand il la parcourait, la caressait.

Son petit ami actuel avait aussi de très beaux yeux, mais la passion qui avait animée leur histoire s'était éteinte des années auparavant. Elle avait essayé de s'éloigner de lui en allant dans une autre université que la sienne, mais il n'avait pas voulu rompre. Il l'avait retrouvé à Seattle après leurs études, et il s'accrochait toujours sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle avait perdue l'envie de le repousser. Elle vivait cette relation sans vraiment être investie. Elle avait refusé de vivre avec lui, prétextant vouloir garder son indépendance le plus longtemps possible. C'était aussi sa façon pour elle de se protéger, ne désirant pas se retrouver coincer encore plus dans une relation qui ne semblait ne marcher que dans un sens. Elle avait même mis un terme à leur relation physique. Plus de sexe. Elle avait espéré que ça le repousserait et qu'il irait voir ailleurs, mais il ne s'accrochait que davantage. Elle était en manque, c'était indéniable, mais son besoin de liberté était plus fort encore que ce manque physique, et jamais elle n'irait le combler avec lui.

Une flûte de champagne à la main, elle la porta à ses lèvres et but une gorgée qui lui fit du bien. Elle n'était pas spécialement une grosse buveuse, mais la soirée qu'elle était en train de passer devenait interminable. Elle préférait le vin. Une autre gorgée de champagne…

 _« Tu devrais ralentir. »_

« Dénonce-moi ! » marmonna-t-elle avant de reporter la flûte à ses lèvres.

Elle pu à peine boire une gorgée qu'Edward lui enleva le verre des mains.

« Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. » dit-il d'une voix très calme.

« Et si t'arrêtais de me fliquer ? » demanda Bella. « Et que tu me laissais tranquille par la même occasion. »

« Tu as trop bu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. » dit-il.

Il portait un costume deux-pièces noirs, très élégant pour faire bonne impression durant cette soirée d'inauguration du nouveau service pédiatrique de l'hôpital, qui avait été agrandit et rénové pour le bien-être des enfants. Hôpital dans lequel Edward travaillait depuis qu'il était sortit d'Harvard. Il y avait fait son internat, sous les ordres de son père. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu résident et avait de nouvelles responsabilités qui lui étaient montées à la tête.

« Laisse-moi respirer. » souffla-t-elle.

Sans attendre de permission de sa part, Bella s'éloigna de son copain par défaut et rejoignit une femme de son âge aux cheveux blonds et dont les courbes donneraient des complexes à n'importe quelle mannequin, surtout dans cette longue robe. Rosalie Hale faisait très _Regina_ _George_ , personnage d'un film pour ado que Bella avait vu une fois, mais la ressemblance de son amie avec ce personnage de fiction s'arrêtait au physique et au fait qu'elle avait grandit dans une famille riche. Elle n'était en rien une peste manipulatrice. Elle portait une magnifique robe de soirée couleur bordeaux, faite de dentelle et qui moulait son corps, et dont les bretelles qui entouraient ses épaules lui donnait une élégance de princesse. Bella aurait pu être jalouse d'être amie avec une fille qui attirait tous les regards, mais bien au contraire car sa meilleure amie ne jouait pas de sa beauté. Elle était belle, et ça s'arrêtait là. Elle ne jouait de son charme que pour séduire son grand et séduisant mari qu'elle avait rencontrée au lycée, et qui n'était autre que le beau-frère de Bella.

« Ouh la, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demanda son amie.

« Edward trouve que je bois trop, sauf qu'il ne se rend pas compte que c'est parce qu'il m'ennuie que je me soûle. » répondit Bella. « Quel pot de colle ! »

« Débarrasse-toi de lui ! » lui dit Rosalie.

« Je n'arrête pas d'essayer. » lui dit Bella. « Rose, ça fait dix ans que je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air. Ça ferait fuir n'importe quel mec, mais pas lui. Est-ce qu'il faut que je le tue pour en être débarrassé ? »

« Bois un coup ! » lui dit son amie en lui donnant sa flûte de champagne. « T'en as plus besoin que moi. »

Ayant vraiment besoin de relâcher la pression, Bella attrapa le verre et vida son contenu d'une traite, faisant rire son amie.

« Hum, ça fait du bien par où ça passe. » soupira Bella. « C'est grave si je vais lui vomir dessus ? »

« Si ça peut te soulager. » dit Rosalie.

« J'en ai marre d'être fliqué sans arrêt, je veux qu'il me lâche. » chouina Bella, qui se prit la tête entre les mains. « Heureusement que je n'ai plus de téléphone. »

« Ecoute Bella, si tu veux boire je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, tu es adulte tu sais où est ta limite. » lui dit Rosalie, qui attrapa des mains d'un serveur, un plateau rempli de petits fours. « Mais mange, s'il te plaît, et bois de l'eau de temps en temps. »

Bella prit le plateau dans ses mains, et mangea une mini-quiche, qui fit taire son estomac et la fit se sentir légèrement mieux.

« Je reviens, Emmett m'appelle. » lui dit Rose.

« Je ne bouche pas de là. » dit Bella entre deux bouchées.

Après avoir avalé quelques petits fours qui évapora sa nausée naissante, elle se dirigea vers le bar et demanda un grand verre d'eau. Il était temps qu'elle ralentisse pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle avec sa propre voiture. La barmaid le lui servit en souriant. La remerciant, Bella s'éloigna du bar et alla s'asseoir près du buffet. Elle avait promis à Rosalie de manger et de s'hydrater pour survivre à cette soirée interminable. Si Edward revenait à la charge, alors elle n'hésiterait pas à se resservir une flûte de champagne. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie. Celle de rentrer chez elle et de s'engouffrer dans son lit. Seule. Même si elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis dix ans, elle refusait catégoriquement de partager volontairement son lit avec Edward, ce serait lui donner de l'espoir. Or, ce qu'elle voulait était bien sûr tout le contraire. Il ne faisait que l'étouffer depuis la fin de l'université. Oui, ils avaient été heureux ensemble, et pendant quatre longues années, allant même jusqu'à perdre sa virginité avec lui, mais le changement de comportement de son petit-ami l'avait vite exaspéré, et n'avait eu que pour conséquence de l'éloigner de lui.

La seule personne à laquelle elle pensait sans cesse depuis une décennie se trouvait sur un autre continent, dans un autre pays séparé par un vaste océan, à mener sa propre vie. Un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié, et qu'elle n'oublierait sans doute jamais. C'était dur pour elle de s'imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'elle avait aimé Demetri d'un amour inconditionnel. Plus encore que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Edward. Elle se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre alors qu'elle se baladait dans les rues de Rome. Ses parents lui avaient offert un voyage en Italie pour la féliciter de son diplôme de fin d'année au lycée, et pour son entrée à l'université californienne de Berkeley. Au début, elle avait eut peur de partir tout un été seule, mais ses parents l'avait réconforté en lui disant que tout irait bien, que c'était une expérience qu'elle devait vivre seule, et que, si jamais elle ne se sentait pas bien seule, elle n'aurait qu'à changer la date de son retour pour rentrer à la maison. Au final, elle y était resté deux mois entier en compagnie du plus beau garçon qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

 _Flashback !_

 _Eté 2006 !_

 _Elle pensait que le Colisée de Rome était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vu depuis son arrivée en Italie, mais c'était avant de le rencontrer. Il semblait à l'aise. Plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il portait un jean et une chemise blanche dont il avait retroussé les manches, et qu'il n'avait pas boutonné, ce qui laissait apercevoir un t-shirt tout aussi blanc. Des lunettes de soleil qu'il enleva tout en s'approchant d'elle, et elle se retrouva face à un regard qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Il s'était présenté, et dès l'instant où leur peau s'était retrouvée en contact par une poignée de main, elle sut qu'il était différent. Elle eut le coup de foudre, pur et dur._

 _« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » a-t-il demandé, en désignant le Colisée._

 _« Oui, je n'en reviens pas de le voir de mes propres yeux. » a-t-elle répondu._

 _« Je m'appelle Demetri. »_

 _« Bella ! »_

 _« C'est ton vrai nom ? » demanda-t-il, en prolongeant la poignée de mains._

 _Mince, elle avait une peau délicieusement douce._

 _« En fait, c'est Isabella ! » répondit-elle, sans faire de geste pour se détacher de lui. « Mais je préfère Bella. »_

 _« Je préfère Isabella ! » sourit-il en portant la main de Bella à ses lèvres._

 _Elle avait chaud, très chaud, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Cet homme lui donnait chaud._

 _« Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Isabella ! » dit-il en lui rendant l'usage de sa main. « Me permets-tu de te proposer de prendre un verre avec moi ? Je connais un endroit pas loin où on sert le meilleur_ Diabolo Fraise _de la ville. »_

 _Elle qui avait cru qu'il lui proposait d'aller dans un bar, elle se mit à rire tout en se cachant derrière ses mains pour masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Quand elle fut calme, elle le regarda et accepta son invitation._

 _Fin du flashback !_

Bella ne pu retenir un sourire à ce souvenir. Elle pouvait encore sentir la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau. De sa bouche quand il a effleuré le dos de sa main. Bien qu'il se soit comporté en parfait gentleman lors de ce premier verre pris en toute innocence, il l'avait entièrement dévoré tout au long de son été italien. Mais ce sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit son conjoint actuel et indésirable s'approcher.

« Viens, Monsieur Volturi va faire un discours. » dit Edward en lui tendant la main.

« En quoi ça me concerne ? » demanda Bella, sans se lever pour autant. « Je ne suis pas interne en chirurgie contrairement à toi, je n'ai donc pas besoin de me lever. Et de là je l'entendrais très bien raconter combien ça lui a fait plaisir de faire ce don très généreux à l'hôpital où tu travailles. »

« Tu essaies de me pousser à bout ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement impatient.

Ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre, plus par respect pour Carlisle Cullen qui était le chef de l'hôpital et celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, Bella se résigna et se leva. Lorsqu'il posa sa main gauche à la base de son rein, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas s'écarter, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle lui fasse enfin comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus être en couple avec lui. Heureusement pour elle, Rosalie vint à son secours et lui prit la main, l'attirant à son côté et balayant au passage la main qu'Edward avait posé sur elle.

« Va t'occuper d'Emmett ! » claqua-t-il entre ses dents.

« Tu ne veux pas lui foutre la paix un peu ? » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. « Tu l'étouffes. »

La foule autour d'eux devint plus importante quand les invités – médecins, infirmiers et les organisateurs de la soirée, se réunirent devant l'estrade qui avait été monté au milieu de la pièce. Carlisle, le père d'Edward et le beau-père de Rosalie – ainsi que de Bella mais plus pour longtemps, prit la parole.

« Bonsoir, et bienvenue à tous. Je suis particulièrement ravi de vous accueillir ce soir pour inaugurer le nouveau service pédiatrique qui rouvrira ses portes dès demain. Grâce à un important investisseur, nous pourrons accueillir plus d'enfants pour leur prodiguer les meilleurs soins possibles, et en sauver un très grand nombre, car c'est aussi notre métier. Sauver des vies. Je vais laisser la parole à Marcus Volturi ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent, quand un homme s'approcha de Carlisle et lui serra vigoureusement la main. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'il avait attaché sur la nuque, et portait un costume qui devait valoir une vraie fortune. Malgré le sourire qu'il présenta aux personnes présentes, son visage reflétait une certaine autorité qui fit froid dans le dos de Bella. Elle avait déjà entendu parler des Volturi. Une famille puissante et qui travaillait partout dans le monde. Et surtout, une famille très riche et très influente.

« Merci de votre accueil. Carlisle, c'est un plaisir pour moi d'être présent ici ce soir, et d'avoir pu contribuer à agrandir ce sanctuaire de la médecine. Je souhaite que les parents qui confieront leurs enfants au personnel médical de cet hôpital sachent à quel point il est important pour nous, médecins et administrateurs, que les enfants pris en charge ici-même soient traités avec le plus grand respect et la plus grande attention qui soit. »

Il marqua une légère pause, visiblement ému.

« Je vais être honnête, je ne prétendrais pas savoir ce que ressentent tous ces parents qui voient jour après jour leurs enfants malades se battre pour vivre, mais j'ai des enfants moi-même, et même s'ils sont adultes aujourd'hui, les savoir en bonne santé me rempli de joie, et je serai effondré si un jour il devait leur arriver malheur. »

Malgré la raideur de son visage, Bella sentit une légère boule dans la gorge, car il transpirait de sincérité et de vérité.

« Mais je sais ce que c'est que de regarder un être cher se battre. J'ai malheureusement perdu mon épouse il y a quelques années, qui a lutté de toutes ses forces contre une maladie des plus atroces, et je voudrais assurer personnellement, que les gens qui travaillent dans cet hôpital, qui aideront les médecins à prendre en charge les enfants qui leur seront confié, feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour les aider dans leur combat. »

Bella regarda rapidement autour d'elle et ne vit que des airs approbateurs envers ce discours.

« Je voudrais terminer en accueillant à mes côtés, mes fils. Ils sont tous les deux ma plus grande fierté, et ceux grâce à qui ce projet a abouti. Felix, Demetri ! »

Bella sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. _Demetri !_ Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Et pourtant, un homme qui devait avoisiner les trente ans s'approcha de Marcus Volturi. Oui, c'était bien lui. Le même visage malgré les années qui avaient défilés, la même coupe de cheveux, la même blondeur foncée. Le cœur de Bella se remit à battre comme au jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Sur l'estrade, le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise. Scannant la foule comme si de rien n'était, il aurait préféré que son père l'oubli le temps d'une soirée, mais non. L'entendre parler brièvement de sa mère avait failli avoir raison de son self-control. Il n'aimait pas quand son père utilisait le décès de sa mère dans ce genre de situation. _J'ai malheureusement perdu mon épouse,_ tu parles. Mais Demetri se garda bien de réagir. Il en oublia son père quand il croisa un regard familier. Malgré sa haute queue de cheval et son maquillage léger, et sa belle robe bleue marine qui semblait faite de satin, il la reconnaissait sans peine. Elle n'avait cessé de hanter ses jours et ses nuits depuis dix ans. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur sa bouche, le parfum de sa peau. Il entendait encore le bruit qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle se tortillait sous lui.

 _Flashback !_

 _Eté 2006 !_

 _Elle était à peine entrée dans l'appartement qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte et que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec ardeur._

 _« Quelle impatience ! » s'amusa-t-elle. « On est pressé ? »_

 _« T'as dix minutes de retard. » dit-il en déboutonnant avidement son petit chemisier blanc. « Je me languissais de toi. »_

 _« Toutes mes excuses, comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave._

 _« Tu fais exactement ce qu'il faut en me laissant te déshabiller. » dit-il en posant sa bouche dans le creux de sa poitrine._

 _« Tu peux remonter un peu plus haut ? » dit-elle en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux._

 _Il colla de nouveau sa bouche à la sienne, mais la souleva dans ses bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé…_

 _Fin du flashback !_

Bella cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle devait absolument s'éloigner de la foule. A regret, elle rompit le contact visuel avec Demetri, et se tourna vers Rosalie.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » lui demanda son amie.

« Non, je vais bien je… je veux juste être un peu seule. » répondit Bella. « Empêche-le de me suivre. »

« Compte sur moi ! »

Quittant la foule, Bella se hâta hors de cette pièce et longea un immense couloir plongé dans une semi-pénombre. Quand elle n'entendit plus les battements de la fête, elle arrêta de marcher et se pencha en avant, le souffle court. Elle n'avait plus senti un regain d'émotions aussi fort depuis la mort de ses parents, bien que les deux situations étaient contradictoires. _Demetri_ , l'amour de sa vie était à Seattle, et par-dessus le marché il était membre d'une des familles les plus puissantes du monde. Une information qu'il s'était bien caché de lui révéler. Mais d'après le regard qu'il lui avait rendu, il l'avait reconnu. Ou du moins, une partie d'elle l'espérait. C'est étrange comme un simple regard peut raviver un sentiment aussi fort et enfouit en soi depuis de longues années.

 _« Bella ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »_

Appuyé contre le mur après avoir repris son souffle, Bella fut frappé par la douceur rauque de cette voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis dix ans. Remise du choc, elle se redressa et affronta à nouveau le regard de son amour d'été. Car oui, ils avaient vécu une belle histoire d'amour durant l'été 2006. Les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé – et qu'elle éprouvait encore pour lui, étaient bien réels. Après leur séparation, elle avait su qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais un homme comme elle l'avait aimé. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait encore plus éloigné d'Edward, car avant de rencontrer Demetri, elle avait songé à redonner une chance à leur histoire, mais cette idée de seconde chance n'en avait plus été question après ce fameux été. D'autant plus que le comportement changeant d'Edward n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. » souffla Demetri. « C'est bien toi. »

« Po… pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? » demanda-t-elle, hypnotisée par son regard.

Comme elle l'était autrefois. Il ne répondit pas, mais fit un pas vers elle, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un infime espace entre eux. Bella se sentait totalement _déphasée_ , comme si elle avait été aspirée dans une autre dimension.

« Pour pouvoir faire ça. »

Quatre mots prononcés dans un murmure que même Bella eut du mal à entendre. Sans pouvoir résister une minute de plus, Demetri attrapa Bella par la taille d'une seule main et l'embrassa pleinement, maintenant sa tête de son autre main. Ce fut comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Comme si dix années n'avaient été en fait qu'une minute. Une partie de son cerveau lui rappela qu'elle était en couple, et que par conséquent elle commettait une erreur en ne repoussant pas Demetri, mais l'autre partie se remémora les nombreux baisers partagés lorsqu'elle n'avait que dix-huit ans. En outre, elle avait un petit-ami avec qui elle faisait une pause quand elle l'avait rencontré, ça ne l'a pas empêché de coucher avec tout un été.

« Bella, c'est bien toi. » souffla Demetri, le souffle court.

Lui non plus n'avait rien oublié de ce fameux été.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. » lui dit-elle en écartant la main qui était sur sa joue. « Tu… tu es sûrement marié… »

« Tu vois une alliance à mon doigt ? » demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa main gauche.

Il n'y avait aucune alliance, aucun anneau quel qu'il soit.

« Bella, je n'ai ni femme ni enfant. » lui dit-il. « Et toi, tu es marié ? »

« Non euh, mais je suis en couple. » lui dit-elle, avant de rectifier. « Si on peut appeler ça être en couple. J'essaie de me débarrasser de lui depuis dix ans. »

« Ton petit ami du lycée ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Je croyais que c'était un sale con. »

« C'est toujours un sale con. » dit Bella. « Il croit que mon indifférence n'est qu'une passade. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui, à vrai dire. » fit Demetri en reculant d'un pas. « Mais je ne crois pas que te sauter dessus dans les couloirs de l'hôpital où ma famille et moi avons investi soit une bonne idée. »

« Probablement pas ! » acquiesça Bella.

Elle se redressa et prit une grande inspiration. Ce baiser l'avait entièrement chamboulé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Et c'était la même chose pour Demetri.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te sauter dessus comme ça. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ça ne fait rien. » le rassura-t-elle.

Bien au contraire. Elle avait adoré chaque seconde de ce baiser. Demetri mis de la distance entre eux afin de ne pas déraper et faire plus que l'embrasser. Il mourait d'envie de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, de la tenir contre lui, mais il musela cette envie.

« Alors comme ça, tu es un Volturi ! » dit-elle.

« Eh ouais ! » dit-il, en s'adossant contre le mur opposé.

« Pourquoi tu ne me la jamais dit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne t'ai jamais caché que je venais d'une famille riche. » répondit-il. « Et ce n'est qu'un nom parmi tant d'autre tout aussi influant. S'il te plaît je, je ne veux pas parler de ça. Je veux simplement savoir comment tu vas. Et cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre dix ans pour te revoir. »

« Ce n'était qu'un été. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Et je ne t'ai jamais oublié. » avoua-t-il. « Je n'ai aimé personne d'autre après toi, et ce n'était jamais sérieux, au grand damne de mon père qui n'attend qu'une seule chose c'est de me voir épouser la fille riche d'un de ses amis. »

Demetri fit une grimace en repensant aux nombreuses fois où son père avait tenté de jouer les entremetteurs, mais toujours sans le moindre succès. Bella non plus ne l'avait jamais oublié, mais avait-elle le droit de le lui avouer ?

« Je serai à Seattle une semaine. » lui dit-il. « Après je repars en Italie. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on puisse se voir avant que je ne parte ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu vas repartir, et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le supporter une seconde fois. »

« Bella, il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire. » répondit-il. « Je suis conscient que tu as une vie et un travail, et peut-être même des obligations ailleurs, mais accorde-moi une soirée. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Bella était très tenté. Beaucoup même. _Le bon vieux temps._ Ce fameux bon vieux temps où ils passaient leurs journées d'étés à faire du tourisme – surtout pour elle, à déjeuner et dîner dans des restaurants chics ou plus modestes. A faire de longues balades nocturnes et à passer de folles nuits à faire l'amour. Ce dernier souvenir réveilla en elle une sensation plaisante mais frustrante.

« Je connais un bon italien, en ville. » dit Demetri.

« Euh, d'accord mais, pas pour dîner. » précisa-t-elle. « On n'a qu'à dire demain, je finis à 18 heures. On ira boire un verre, ou deux, et tu pourras me dire… tout ce que tu as envie de me dire. »

« Génial ! » dit-il, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. « Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ? »

« Disons que je n'ai plus de téléphone depuis genre… cinq ans. » admit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Pardon ? » fit Demetri.

« Je te raconterais tout ça demain, euh, tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher à mon travail. » lui proposa-t-elle.

A peine lui donna-t-elle l'adresse de son travail, qu'une voix trop aiguë et qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Bella, mise à part un début de migraine, se fit entendre. Mesurant à peine 1m60 et des cheveux noirs cours, Bella vit sa belle-sœur s'avancer à grand-pas enjoué vers elle. Bella n'avait rien contre Alice Cullen, sauf qu'elle était du côté de son cher frère et ne cessait d'espérer qu'elles deviendraient définitivement sœurs. Seul Emmett, l'aîné de la fratrie savait que ça n'arriverait jamais, et ne faisait rien pour lui mettre la pression.

« Alice, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Bella.

« Je te cherche partout depuis au moins dix minutes. » dit Alice. « Mon frère te cherche, allez vite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda Bella. « Y a le feu, ou quoi ? »

« Non ! » répondit Alice, qui fini par apercevoir Demetri. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le fils de l'investisseur ? »

« C'est un ami de longue date, et on était en train de discuter. » expliqua Bella sans entrer dans les détails. « Bon, c'est quoi l'urgence ? »

« Mais rien, voyons, Edward te cherche c'est tout. » dit Alice.

Bella, qui avait appris à reconnaître les menteurs grâce à sa meilleure amie, et aussi grâce à son père qui avait été lieutenant de police jusqu'à sa mort, remarqua le léger malaise de sa belle-sœur.

« Accouche, qu'est-ce que ton abruti de frère fabrique ? » dit Bella.

« Mon frère n'est pas un abruti, et il ne manigance rien du tout. » lui assura Alice.

« Premièrement, ton frère est un crétin doublé d'un pot de colle, et deuxièmement je sais quand on me ment. Et tu me mens, Alice. » répliqua Bella, qui croisa les bras. « Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Alice essaya d'esquiver la question en faisant un grand sourire qui n'émeut pas Bella, ni ne l'ébranla. A la place, elle arqua les sourcils et attendit.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec toi ? » se plaignit Alice.

« J'ai grandi avec Rosalie, voilà pourquoi. » dit Bella. « Dis-moi ce que manigance ton frère ou je te jure que je brûle la robe que je porte dès demain. »

« Ne fais pas ça ! » déglutit Alice.

« Je te donne dix secondes. » insista Bella. « 10… »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » s'alarma Alice. »

« 9… 8… 7… Et je suis très sérieuse. » continua Bella. « 6… 5…

« Edward va te demander en mariage ! » lâcha Alice, qui se plaqua la main sur la bouche, comme si elle voulait retenir ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Bella cru qu'elle avait reçut une gifle en pleine figure. Le souffle lui manqua, comme si elle venait de se faire écraser par un _hippopotame_. Épouser Edward ? Bella se l'imagina, et eut soudain la plus grosse nausée de toute sa vie. Elle plaqua une main devant la bouche pour refouler une envie de pleurer et de vomir en même temps. Elle ne supportait déjà plus d'être en sa présence, alors passer toute une vie avec lui ? Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un signe positif, Alice sourit et s'approcha de Bella en posant une main sur son bras.

« C'est une bonne chose, on va enfin devenir sœurs toutes les deux. » dit-elle.

« Tu peux me laisser passer ? » demanda Bella. « Que j'aille donner ma réponse à ce crétin. »

« Qu… quoi ? » s'étonna Alice, qui s'écarta.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce que je fais pour garder le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, que je vais l'épouser ? » exposa Bella. « Mais tu vis encore dans le monde des Bisounours, ou quoi ? »

« Mais, vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps. » dit Alice.

« Non, Alice. J'ai tout fait pour rompre, mais ton frère et toi vous êtes pareils. Quand on vous dit _non_ , vous croyez que ça veut dire _oui_. » rétorqua Bella. « Je ne vais pas épouser ton frère. Il n'y a que tes parents et Emmett qui ont compris que cette relation n'est plus qu'une mascarade. »

Elle s'obligea à se calmer. Elle se tourna vers Demetri, qui s'était fait tout petit pour ne pas interférer dans quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas.

« On se voit demain ! » lui dit-elle.

« Sans faute ! » répondit-il.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tint sa pochette de sac contre elle et regagna la salle de fête. Il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse du zèle, mais si Edward la poussait à bout elle n'hésiterait pas à hausser le ton pour qu'il comprenne définitivement que leur couple n'irait jamais plus loin. Leur couple était fini depuis bien longtemps. Dieu merci, elle n'arriva pas dans une pièce où tout le monde chuchotait comme si une conspiration était de mise. Non, elle trouva Edward en pleine discussion avec Carlisle et le principal donateur de cet hôpital. Le père de Demetri. Toute souriante, elle s'avança et les salua tous les deux.

« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais je dois parler à Edward, si ça ne vous ennui pas ? »

« Mais non, il est tout à vous. » lui dit Marcus.

 _« Quelle chance ! » pensa-t-elle._

« Tu tombes bien. » lui dit-il alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent un peu. « J'ai quelque chose… »

« Non ! » le coupa-t-elle en se retournant vivement face à lui. « Je sais ce que t'as en tête, et c'est non. Je refuse de t'épouser. »

« Co… comment t'es au courant ? » demanda-t-il, décontenancé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Alice a vendu la mèche, mais ne lui en veut je lui ai forcé la main. » répondit Bella. « Non mais tu crois encore au Père Noël, ou quoi ? T'as cru qu'après toutes ces années où je prenais mes distances, je t'épouserai ? »

« C'est ce qui arrive dans un couple normal. » dit-il.

« Mais on est en couple que dans ton petit monde parfait, sauf que dans la réalité, la fille a juste envie qu'on la laisse vivre sa vie en paix, _et seule_. » claqua-t-elle. « Alors je vais te le répéter encore une fois ma réponse est non. Et c'est un _non_ définitif. »

Décidant qu'elle avait passé suffisamment de temps dans cette soirée où elle n'avait pas sa place, elle tourna les talons et quitta la fête. En sortant de l'ascenseur, sa tête lui tourna un peu. Elle appellerait un taxi s'il le faut, mais elle avait besoin d'air. A quelques mètres des portes métalliques, elle fut rattrapée par Edward qui avait prit un autre ascenseur juste après elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me laisser partir ? »

« Après toutes ces années, tu vas me laisser tomber maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Edward, ça fait des années que j'essaye de te faire comprendre qu'entre nous, c'est fini. » exposa-t-elle. « Je te l'ai dit quand je suis rentrée d'Italie y a dix ans, je te l'ai répété à la fin de la fac, et je suis presque sûre de t'avoir supplié de me laisser tranquille après mon accident. »

« T'avais besoin de moi. » claqua-t-il.

« J'AVAIS BESOIN D'ÊTRE SEULE ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

Sa voix résonna tout autour d'eux, et Bella fut soulagé qu'il n'y ait personne dans les alentours pour leur servir de public. Avec une voix plus calme, elle continua de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Mes sentiments pour toi étaient réels au lycée, mais vers la fin tu as commencé à devenir agaçant et étouffant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je ne suis pas allée à Harvard avec toi ? »

« Tu n'as pas été accepté à Harvard. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Si, j'ai été accepté à Harvard, mais j'ai préféré aller à Berkeley pour prendre mes distances avec toi. » lui avoua-t-elle. « Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je suis restée à San Francisco tous les étés pour travailler, plutôt que de rentrer chez mes parents ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'écourtais nos appels téléphoniques ? Merde Edward, on ne fait plus l'amour depuis la fin du lycée. N'importe quel mec m'aurait secoué pour savoir pourquoi je refuse d'être touché, mais pas toi. Pendant toutes ces années tu t'es accroché comme une foutue sangsue alors que tout ce que j'ai fait c'était te repousser. Tu as cru que je voulais me refaire une virginité pour le jour où on se marierait, ou quoi ? »

Edward était décontenancé par les paroles de Bella. Oui, il l'avait cru, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne se voyait avec personne d'autre qu'elle. Il avait toujours voulu faire sa vie avec elle.

« Non, non tu es saoule, on en reparlera demain. » dit-il, totalement dans le déni.

« Je t'ai trompé ! »

C'était sortit tout seul. Elle voulait tellement qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait passer à autre chose qu'elle lui parla de la seule chose qui lui ouvrirait forcément les yeux.

« Qu… quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je t'ai trompé l'été où j'étais en Italie. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un dont je suis tombé folle amoureuse et j'ai… j'ai fait l'amour avec lui. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » demanda-t-il, scotché par cette révélation.

« Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses plus le choix. » répondit-elle. « Je sais qu'on faisait une pause à ce moment-là, mais ce garçon a tout changé. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, et je n'ai jamais cessé d'être amoureuse de lui. »

« Bella… »

« Non, s'il te plaît arrête ! » dit-elle, à bout de force. « Edward, toi et moi on n'est plus des enfants. Le lycée c'est terminé, et ce petit conte de fées qu'on a vécu est du passé. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus rien en commun, et nous ne voulons plus les mêmes choses. Tu veux te marier, mais moi non. Tu sais bien que je ne crois pas au mariage. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à t'offrir, hum ? Je ne peux même pas avoir d'enfants. »

« Je me fiche de ça, je t'aime et je… »

« Non, tu crois seulement que je finirais par avoir de nouveau besoin de toi, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je refuse de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de ma vie à essayer de te faire comprendre qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble. » dit-elle calmement. « Je suis désolée, mais c'est terminé, et depuis longtemps. Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes. »

Bella quitta l'hôpital, et une fois à sa voiture, elle s'y adossa et poussa un immense soupir. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour monter dans sa voiture et rentrer chez elle avec la plus grande prudence. Fort heureusement, elle n'eut aucun problème en chemin et gagna son appartement sans encombre. Fermant à clé et enclenchant l'alarme, elle alla prendre une douche chaude et se glissa dans son pyjama en coton. Quand elle s'engouffra dans son lit, le soulagement fit place à l'épuisement. C'était comme si elle respirait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle avait vu la résignation dans le regard d'Edward, bien que ce n'était pas gagné. Elle espérait que cette résignation allait persister, parce qu'il n'était plus question pour Bella de retomber dans cette spirale infernale de relation à sens unique. Pendant toutes ces années qui avaient suivis son été de folie avec Demetri, elle avait fermé son cœur à toute forme d'amour, car elle savait que plus jamais elle n'aimerait aussi intensément que cet été-là. Un simple voyage avait suffi à lui faire rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, et si elle avait pu rester en Italie, elle n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Mais dix ans après, voilà qu'il revenait dans sa vie. Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à tomber sur l'autre durant cette réception, et une part de Bella remerciait Edward de l'y avoir emmené de force, elle qui avait tant espéré le revoir de nouveau. Mais elle n'était plus la Bella qu'il avait connu. Elle s'endormit en repensant au soir de juillet où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser…

 _Flashback !_

 _Eté 2006 !_

 _« Et bien, merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée ! »_

 _Devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, Bella portait une belle robe à col rond noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux._

 _« Moi qui ne suis pas très à l'aise sur mes pieds, tu as quand même réussi à me faire danser. » plaisanta-t-elle._

 _« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. » dit Demetri, un sourire en coin. « Et tu es une merveilleuse danseuse. »_

 _« Tu me dis ça pour que j'accepte de coucher avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a traversé l'esprit. » répondit-il, malicieusement. « Mais je vais bien me comporter et te souhaiter une bonne nuit. »_

 _Bella se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Déjà deux jours qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait à son égard était indéniable. Après tout, il avait tout pour lui. Il était beau avec des yeux à tomber, un sourire sensationnel. Il était gentil, doux et attentionné._

 _« On se voit demain ? » lui demanda-t-il._

 _« Avec grand plaisir. » répondit-elle._

 _Inconsciemment, elle se lécha la lèvre. Geste qui rendit le jeune homme fébrile. Il souffla un bon coup, mais c'était fichu. Sa résistance venait de s'étioler. Il prit les joues de Bella entre ses mains et la plaqua doucement contre la porte, collant ainsi son corps au sien. Ne décelant aucune peur dans le regard de sa belle américaine, il l'embrassa avec tendresse._

 _« T'aurais jamais dû te lécher la lèvre. » souffla-t-il contre sa bouche._

 _« Je suis contente de l'avoir fait. » dit-elle en tirant sur sa chemise._

 _« Doucement Bella ! » lui dit-il._

 _« J'ai l'intention de profiter à fond de mes vacances, tu sais. » admit-elle, en se léchant encore la lèvre mais cette fois de manière délibérée._

 _« Jamais le premier soir, ma douce. » lui dit-il. « Et on se connait à peine… pas que ça m'arrête d'habitude. »_

 _Bella gloussa sans pouvoir se retenir._

 _« Je veux bien te croire. » dit-elle. « Alors à demain ! »_

 _« Buena notte, Isabella ! »_

 _Elle aimait la façon dont il prononçait son prénom complet. Après un dernier baiser, il s'écarta et s'en alla pour ne pas risquer de perdre les pédales pour de bon…_

 _Fin du flashback !_

 _Edgewater Hotel !_

Il était près d'une heure du matin, et Demetri ne dormait toujours pas. _Bella !_ Il n'avait eu qu'elle en tête ces dix dernières années. Les filles qui ont suivis les événements de cet été avaient laissés à Demetri un goût amer et sans saveur. Plus aucune fille n'a su éveiller son intérêt. C'était purement physique, et même lorsqu'il avait besoin d'évacuer la pression en couchant avec une fille, ce n'était plus pareil, alors il avait tout simplement décidé d'arrêter. Après l'université, il avait intégré la boîte familiale et ce bien malgré lui. Il ne se plaisait pas dans son travail, mais son père, Marcus Volturi, ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il était condamné à porter des costumes deux-pièces toute sa vie, et à se rendre à des soirées et des réunions plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres.

 _Toc toc !_

Qui pouvait bien venir l'emmerder dans sa chambre d'hôtel au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il s'éloigna du bar après avoir vidé cul sec son verre de whisky, et alla ouvrir. Il était en jogging, et rien de plus. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait son frère aîné, Felix. Contrairement à lui, son frère avait toujours souhaité intégrer l'entreprise familiale, et un jour, il en prendrait les rênes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda Demetri.

« C'est comme ça que t'accueille ton grand frère ? » s'amusa Felix.

« Le prends pas mal frangin, mais je te vois toute la journée alors viens pas m'emmerder au beau milieu de la nuit. » répondit Demetri. « Surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. »

Mais il ne fit rien pour chasser son frère. Il s'éloigna de la porte et retourna au bar se resservir un verre. Cette fois, il but une petite gorgée du liquide ambré avant de regarder son frère, qui avait fermé la porte derrière lui.

« Si t'es venu pour parler business tu peux te casser. » lui dit-il. « Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. »

« Tu me confonds avec papa. » dit Felix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda à nouveau Demetri.

« Savoir où t'as disparu pendant un bon quart d'heure après le discours de papa. » dit Felix.

 _Bella ! Bella ! Bella !_ Voilà ce qui tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard après ce discours. Ce regard chocolat si chaud et pétillant qui l'avait fait tomber follement amoureux dès le premier instant.

« Ecoute frangin, je sais que tu n'es pas heureux dans la boîte et que t'as envie de te barrer… »

« Mais c'est impossible, je le sais. » le coupa Demetri. « Merci de me rappeler que je ne peux rien faire dans la vie sans l'accord de papa. »

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, il vida son verre d'une traite et s'en servit un autre dans la foulée.

« Parle-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider ? » dit Felix.

« Tu veux savoir où j'étais après le discours de papa ? » dit Demetri. « Tu te souviens de l'été que j'ai passé à Rome après la mort de maman ? »

« Oui, tu avais besoin de t'éloigner pour faire ton deuil. » dit Felix.

« Quand je suis rentré à Milan, je n'étais plus le même. » dit Demetri, qui alla s'asseoir sur son lit. « J'ai rencontré une fille, cet été-là. Et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Le vrai coup de foudre, je te jure. C'était une américaine, je lui ai fait visiter la ville, je l'ai emmené dans les meilleurs restos. On a fait l'amour quasiment tout l'été. »

Felix s'asseya à côté de son frère, et l'écouta.

« On savait pourtant que ça ne durerait que deux mois, mais quand elle a pris cet avion pour rentrer chez elle, j'ai su que je ne serai plus jamais comme avant. » continua Demetri. « Quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, j'avais l'intention de dire à papa que je ne voulais pas faire partie de l'entreprise. Je voulais aller à San Francisco et retrouver Bella, renouer le contact avec elle et voir si ça pouvait réellement marcher entre elle moi. Mais j'ai à peine obtenu mon diplôme que papa m'a mis au travail en me servant son fameux regard qui t'interdit de faire le contraire de ce qu'il veut. »

Il termina son verre de whisky et le posa sur la table de nuit.

« C'est avec elle que j'étais tout à l'heure. » dit-il. « Au début, je croyais que je délirais, alors je l'ai suivi pour en avoir le cœur net, et c'était bien elle. Quand je l'ai embrassé, je me suis retrouvé submergé par tout ce que j'avais au fond de moi. Je l'aime plus que tout, et je ne pense pas que j'aurais à nouveau la force de me séparer d'elle. »

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il inspira longuement et dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un gamin. Toute sa vie, il n'avait été que la marionnette de son père, et il était fatigué de devoir mener une vie qui ne lui convenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Felix.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit Demetri. « Je la vois demain soir. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y ait encore une chance, même une toute petite, qu'elle puisse t'aimer encore, elle aussi ? » voulut savoir Felix.

« Je n'en sais rien. » dit Demetri. « _Tu crois que les vœux se réalisent_? »

« Je crois surtout que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. » dit Felix. « Allez, repose-toi, t'as une sale tête. »

Demetri ricana. Depuis qu'il était rentré de la réception à l'hôpital, il n'avait fait que tergiverser et boire. Il n'était pas saoul. Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour être ne serait-ce qu'un peu éméché.

« Hey, Felix ! » dit-il alors que son frère était déjà à la porte de la chambre. « Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, p'tit frère. » lui répondit Felix, qui éteignit la lumière de la chambre en sortant.

Quand il fut seul, plongé dans le noir, Demetri s'allongea et s'endormit comme une masse tout en rêvant à une chevelure brune et aux yeux chocolat d'une femme dont il n'avait jamais oublié la saveur. A son réveil, il était allongé sur le ventre, et une légère migraine lui vrillait la tête. Rien qu'une tasse de café bien serré et qu'un petit-déjeuner ne pourrait effacer. Après une douche revigorante et froide, il s'habilla. N'ayant aucun rendez-vous d'affaires de la journée, il se contenta de mettre un jean, un pull fin sous une veste en jean et une paire de baskets. Il coiffa ses cheveux avant de les ébouriffer. A quoi bon tenter de les dompter ? Ne voulant pas tomber sur son père avec un mal de tête et de bon matin, Demetri décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans un bistrot à vingt minutes de l'hôtel. Il s'y rendit à pieds afin de se vider la tête. Plus loin il était de son père, mieux il se sentait. Installé au comptoir, il commanda du café, des œufs brouillés et du bacon, ainsi qu'un verre de jus de pamplemousse. Pas moins d'une minute plus tard, son téléphone vibra dans la poche de sa veste. Une profonde fatigue le traversa quand il vit que l'appel venait de son père. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, pouvoir se défaire de son emprise. Mais comment y parvenir ?

 _« Problème de femme ? »_

La serveuse derrière le comptoir lui apporta une tasse de café fumante. C'était une femme qui devait avoisiner les trente ans, les cheveux noirs coupés au carré et qui semblait avoir des origines indiennes. Sur son badge était inscrit _Leah_.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, problème de père. » répondit-il.

« Ah ! » grimaça-t-elle. « A ce point-là ? »

« Si seulement vous saviez ! » soupira-t-il.

On lui apporta le reste de sa commande, quand une _affiche_ au fond du restaurant attira son attention. C'était une affiche d'un film qui datait du début des années 2000. La voir le ramena à nouveau dix ans en arrière…

 _Flashback !_

 _Eté 2006 !_

 _« C'est tellement cliché ! » dit Bella._

 _« Comment ça ? » demanda Demetri._

 _En sous-vêtements, elle grimpa sur les genoux de Demetri, qui était allongé dans le lit._

 _« Ton film préféré c'est Le Parrain. » dit-elle en ramenant ses cheveux sur le côté._

 _« Ouais, et alors ? » arqua-t-il. « T'as un problème contre ce film ? »_

 _« Un italien qui aime Le Parrain, whou quelle surprise ! » plaisanta-t-elle._

 _« Hey, c'est le meilleur film du monde. » lui rappela-t-il. « Mais je t'en prie, à toi de me dire ton film préféré. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas de film préféré. » lui dit-elle._

 _« Menteuse ! »_

 _Il inversa leur place et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Une main caressant son ventre nu, il dit :_

 _« Je suis sûr qu'il y a un film que tu aimes plus qu'un autre. »_

 _« Et bien, c'est vrai qu'il y en a un qui me touche beaucoup. » admit-elle. « Il faut que tu devines, d'accord ? »_

 _« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou._

 _Faisant fi, ou plutôt essayant de faire fi de sa bouche sur sa peau, Bella récita la réplique de ce fameux film._

« La plus grande vérité qu'on puisse apprendre un jour est qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour. »

 _Alors qu'il embrassait sa clavicule, la bouche de Demetri s'arrêta à hauteur de la poitrine de Bella, et redressa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux._

 _« T'es sérieuse là ? » dit-il. « Ton film préféré c'est_ Moulin Rouge _? »_

 _« Et alors ? » dit-elle. « C'est un super film, et très émouvant. »_

 _« Non, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. » sourit-il._

 _« Pourquoi ? T'as un problème avec ce film ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Disons que ma cousine me l'a fait regarder une bonne vingtaine de fois, à force j'en ai eu un peu marre d'Ewan McGregor et de sa gueule d'ange. » dit-il._

 _« Oh allez, je suis sûre que tu pourrais faire un effort et le regarder avec moi. Ne serait-ce que pour Nicole Kidman. » lui dit-elle._

 _« Bella, je t'aime mais voilà, je préfère embrasser un_ _yack_ _plutôt que de regarder ce truc une fois de plus. » dit-il en la chatouillant._

 _Fin du flashback !_

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait _Je t'aime_ , et il ne l'avait pas regretté, d'autant plus qu'elle était aussi tombée amoureuse de lui. Il se souvint surtout ce qui avait suivi cette révélation. Il attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec entrain quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Bon sang, mais il va me foutre la paix ? » claqua-t-il en éteignant l'appareil.

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? » lui demanda la serveuse, qui servait une cliente au comptoir voisin.

« Oui, désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Un problème de famille qui commence sérieusement à me gaver. »

« Vous voulez en parler ? » demanda la serveuse. « Et ne me dites pas que ça ne me regarde pas. J'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais je sais très bien écouter. »

« Disons que mon père fait tout pour me pourrir la vie, et j'ignore s'il le fait consciemment ou non. » expliqua Demetri.

« Posez-lui la question ! » dit la serveuse.

« C'est le problème. On ne peut pas discuter avec lui, et il éludera la question en me parlant d'une affaire ayant un rapport avec le travail, parce qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte pour lui. Le boulot. Il se moque totalement de ce que veulent ses fils. » dit-il.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda la serveuse, qui était revenue devant lui.

« Je veux faire un métier que j'aurai choisis _moi_ , et je veux être avec une fille avec qui j'ai passé les deux mois les plus géniaux de ma vie. » répondit-il.

« Et votre père vous en empêche ? » demanda-t-elle.

« _Empêcher_ n'est pas le mot exact. Il me contrôle, c'est différent. » répondit-il.

Il termina son petit-déjeuner, et quand la serveuse revint cinq minutes plus tard avec l'addition, elle lui dit :

« Vous savez, les parents sont ce qu'on a de plus précieux dans la vie, ils sont notre plus grand soutien, mais vous avez aussi le droit de leur dire _non_. C'est votre vie, pas la leur. »

« Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. » dit-il en se levant de son tabouret. Il déposa trois billets de dix dollars sur le comptoir, ce qui était bien au-delà de la note. « Gardez la monnaie ! »

Quand il regagna l'hôtel, il ne cacha pas sa lassitude lorsqu'il vit que son père l'attendait devant sa chambre, d'autant plus qu'il ne prit pas de gants avec lui.

« Où tu étais ? » lui demanda Marcus. « Ton frère et moi t'attendions pour le petit-déjeuner. »

« Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu un peu de tranquillité. » dit Demetri, qui passa devant son père sans s'arrêter.

Sortant sa carte magnétique de la poche de sa veste, il s'apprêta à l'insérer dans la fente de la porte, quand son père revint à la charge avec ses questions.

« Peux-tu me dire où tu étais ? »

« Je suis allé prendre mon petit-déjeuner ailleurs que dans cet hôtel. » répondit Demetri en lui faisant face. « La prochaine fois, je t'envoie un recommandé. »

« Je vais faire l'impasse sur le ton que tu viens d'employer pour te rappeler le dîner de réunion de ce soir. » dit Marcus.

« Non, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'à Seattle pour assister à tes réunions qui ne sont importantes que pour toi, d'accord ? » répliqua Demetri. « Je suis venu uniquement pour être présent à l'inauguration du projet de l'hôpital, qui était hier. Cet événement étant passé, je suis libre toute la semaine. Si t'as des réunions imaginaires, tu en parles à Felix parce que c'est lui qui va te succéder, pas moi. C'est lui que tu formes, et moi je vais profiter de cette semaine pour me reposer parce que ça va faire sept ans que je me tue à la tâche pour toi, alors merci bien mais tu m'oublies pendant encore six petits jours. T'auras tout le temps de me pourrir la vie une fois rentré en Italie. »

Il déverrouilla sa chambre et s'y enferma sans laisser le temps à son père de l'en empêcher. Il n'arriva pas à croire qu'il avait osé lui parler de cette façon, mais ça faisait un bien fou…

 _Librairie Holden !_

C'est avec une grosse migraine qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller travailler pour autant. Juste après avoir obtenu son diplôme universitaire de Berkeley, Bella avait été contacté par un ami qu'elle avait rencontré dès sa première année de fac. Très vite, ils avaient formé un petit groupe d'ami avec Rosalie, mais qui n'avait duré qu'une année puisqu'il avait obtenu son propre diplôme un an plus tard. Mais Bella n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'accepter son offre. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de compétent pour l'aider à s'occuper de la librairie familiale dont il avait hérité après la mort de son père, et Bella avait décidé de retourner vivre à Seattle après ses études. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour réfléchir à la proposition. Alors qu'elle était installé derrière le comptoir-caisse, Bella laissa échapper un puissant bâillement, qui fit rire James, son patron et ami.

« Ouh la, Cullen t'a gardé éveillée toute la nuit, ou quoi ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Très drôle ! » railla-t-elle.

Il connaissait parfaitement la situation de Bella et son envie de s'éloigner définitivement de cet homme qui lui pompait son espace vital et toute son énergie par son attitude collante. Il lui avait souvent proposé de s'en mêler et de faire comprendre une bonne fois toute à Edward de garder ses distances, mais elle a gentiment refusé son aide, préférant s'en occuper toute seule.

« Figure-toi que cet abruti a voulu me demander en mariage. » dit Bella, qui se détourna de son travail pour regarder James.

« Tu débloques ? » dit-il, ahuri par cette révélation.

« Non, je te jure. » dit-elle. « J'ai tiré les vers du nez à Alice, et j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer, surtout qu'il persistait à croire que c'était l'alcool qui me forçait à le repousser. »

« Comment il t'a lâché les pompes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'avais trompé. » répondit Bella.

Les yeux écarquillés, James attendit la suite.

« Il ne s'est pas pointé chez moi ce matin, c'est bon signe. Non ? » dit-elle.

« J'espère pour toi. » dit James. « Attends, tu lui as balancé ton été fou avec Demetri genre, comme ça ? »

« Ouais, mais je ne lui ai pas dit qui c'était. » précisa Bella.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas le lui en parler y a dix ans de ça ? » demanda James.

« Je pensais que nous trouver dans des facs différentes et moi préférant rester à San Francisco pendant mes vacances plutôt que de les passer avec lui aurait suffit à ce qu'il comprenne. » expliqua-t-elle avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise. « Je mérite des baffes. »

« Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec toi. » dit-il.

Bella se leva de sa chaise et, passant derrière James, le frappa derrière la tête avec un journal roulé en boule. Il éclata de rire et replongea le nez dans les mots-croisés quotidien du journal.

« Alors, _figure rhétorique jouant sur la répétition_ , en douze lettres… » dit-il à voix haute.

« _Epanadiplose_! » répondit Bella.

James fronça les sourcils et, au bout de quelques secondes haussa les épaules et inscrivit le mot.

« Où sont les bons de commandes ? » demanda-t-elle, après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à fouiller dans un placard.

« A leur place ! » répondit James.

« Non, ils n'y sont pas. » dit Bella. « On les met pourtant dans ce placard. »

James leva le nez du journal et regarda Bella.

« T'as bien regardé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai vérifié deux fois. » dit-elle.

« T'en trouveras dans la réserve. » dit-il. « Je parlerais à Lauren. Elle a dû les déplacer pendant qu'elle nettoyait. »

« Dis-lui bien de remettre tout en place. » dit Bella en sortant de derrière le comptoir. « J'y crois pas, même pour le ménage cette fille est bonne à rien. »

Elle disparue dans une allée contenant des livres anciens, sous le regard amusé de James. Retournant à ses mots-croisés, il vérifia l'heure à sa montre. 8H45 ! Encore quinze petites minutes avant l'ouverture de la librairie. Les commandes étaient prêtes à être remises à leur destinataire, et d'autres étaient en cours d'acheminement. Espérons-le, pour aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un entra dans la librairie, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore ouverte au public.

« On est fermé. Revenez dans quinze minutes ! » dit James, sans se défaire de son petit rituel matinal.

 _« Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas laisser la porte ouverte ! »_

James reconnu l'intrus. Il releva la tête vers lui.

« Tiens, Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda-t-il. « Apprendre à laisser une femme tranquille quand elle te demande de la laisser respirer ? »

« Très drôle ! » dit Edward en s'avançant jusqu'au comptoir. « Où est Bella ? »

« Malade ! » répondit James. « Elle en a tellement marre de toi que ça lui a donné la jaunisse. »

« Tu pourrais garder ton sarcasme ? » demanda Edward.

« Non, pas avec toi. » répondit James. « Maintenant casse-toi, on n'est pas encore ouvert et Bella n'a pas envie de te voir. »

« Parce que tu sais ce que veut Bella maintenant ? » répliqua Edward, qui fit face à James malgré la séparation du comptoir.

« Oui, ça fait dix ans que je sais ce qu'elle veut. » répondit ce dernier en se levant de sa chaise. « Je la connais bien, d'accord ? Je crois même que je la connais encore mieux que toi, et tu l'étouffes. »

« Ne parle pas pour elle. » le prévint Edward.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, je veux juste que tu comprennes que quand Bella te dit que c'est fini, c'est que c'est fini. » dit James. « Maintenant sors de ma boutique. T'as pas des gens mourant à sauver ? »

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Bella n'en cru pas ses yeux. Revenant de la réserve avec une pile de bons de commandes dans les mains, elle s'avança vers le comptoir-caisse et passa derrière pour les déposer. Son ex avait la dent dure, on dirait. Elle le savait obstiné, mais là c'était plus que de l'obstination. C'était de l'acharnement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit que c'était fini ? » demanda-t-elle.

James, lui, se rassit, les pieds sur son bureau et écouta la conversation tout en reprenant le journal. Il était prêt à intervenir si jamais l'autre imbécile devenait trop persistant.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par accepter le fait que je ne veuille plus de cette relation qui ne mène nulle part ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Peut-être que moi je ne veux pas que ça se finisse. » dit Edward. « Tu décides comme ça, du jour au lendemain qu'on doit arrêter… »

« Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise comme ça. » le coupa-t-elle. « J'essaie de te le faire comprendre depuis des années, mais tu fais semblant de ne pas le voir. Tu refuses tout simplement de te retrouver seul. »

« Ecoute, je suis prêt à oublier ton écart avec ce garçon que tu as rencontré mais… »

« Mon écart ? » répéta-t-elle. « Ce n'était pas un simple écart, Edward. J'étais amoureuse de lui. Je suis toujours amoureuse de lui. »

« Très bien, t'es encore amoureuse de lui alors, où est-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te donner son prénom ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Arrête de te cacher derrière une histoire qui n'a duré que deux mois alors que toi et moi ça va faire quinze ans qu'on est ensemble. » s'emporta-t-il.

James, jusque-là en retrait, reposa son journal et se leva de sa chaise devant le ton qu'employait Edward envers Bella. Calant le crayon derrière son oreille, il ne quittait pas ce type des yeux.

« Tu m'as forcé à rester avec toi pendant tout ce temps. » lui rappela Bella, qui commençait à perdre patience. « Je suis partie dans une fac à l'autre bout du pays, et j'y suis resté quatre ans sans jamais revenir chez moi pour ne pas te croiser. Je t'ai supplié de me laisser tranquille après mon accident. Je venais de perdre mes parents et j'ai failli y rester, et je voulais être seule mais tu m'as étouffé. Tu m'empêches de respirer depuis ce jour-là. Tu es constamment sur mon dos et je n'en peux plus. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu emménager avec toi. C'est pour ça que je refusais de t'embrasser comme avant et qu'on ne fait plus l'amour. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas t'épouser, parce que c'est terminé. On est différent, et l'amour que j'ai eu pour toi n'existe plus. Tu as une vie à mener mais ce n'est pas avec moi. Accepte-le et laisse-moi vivre ma vie ! »

Elle sortit de derrière le comptoir et alla se réfugier au fond de la librairie. Edward voulu la suivre mais James fut plus rapide et lui barra le chemin, étant lui aussi sorti de derrière le comptoir.

« Tu fais un pas de plus, et je te mets K.O avant d'appeler les flics pour harcèlement. » le prévint-il. « Je suis sûr que ça fera très beau sur ton curriculum, Docteur ! »

« Je n'abandonne pas. » grinça Edward.

« Mais ouvre un peu les yeux. » lui dit James. « Vous deux, c'est terminé depuis longtemps. Elle te rejette parce qu'elle ne veut plus de toi, et non pas parce que tu crois que c'est une façon pour elle de te dire le contraire. Laisse-la partir, elle ne sera pas heureuse dans une vie où il n'y a de l'amour que dans un sens. Ne gâche pas ta vie alors que tu as une grande carrière qui t'attend, et tu vas rencontrer d'autres personnes, y compris la femme qui est _réellement_ faite pour toi. »

Ils se firent face pendant deux bonnes minutes avant qu'Edward n'abdique et ne quitte la librairie. James trouva Bella en train de faire les cent pas dans la section _Science-Fiction_. Il la prit dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle ne tremble plus avant de la relâcher.

« Respire ma belle, il est parti. » lui dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. « Voilà, respire. Ça va mieux ? »

« Ouais, ça va mieux. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Merci d'être de mon côté. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » dit-il. « Rosalie m'arracherait les couilles si je ne prends pas soin de toi en son absence. »

Il relâcha son visage, content de la voir sourire à sa blague douteuse. Douteuse mais très vraie.

« Ecoute Bella, au-delà d'être ton patron, je suis avant tout ton ami, d'accord ? Et je serai toujours là pour botter le cul d'Edward au besoin. » lui dit-il.

« Je sais ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais merci d'être là ! »

« Mais je t'en prie. » lui dit-il. « Bon, on se reprend et on va bosser. »

Il l'entoura par les épaules et l'entraîna jusqu'au comptoir-caisse. Il la laissa retourner la pancarte _« fermée »_ en _« ouvert »_ , et le travail commença. Ce fut une journée comme les autres, et bien qu'ils ne soient que deux à travailler dans cette librairie, ils ne furent jamais débordés. A tour de rôle, l'un était au comptoir pour encaisser, l'autre accompagnait les clients pour les aider à trouver un livre ou bien pour en commander. Plusieurs étudiants de collège, lycée ou encore de la fac venaient également pour des ouvrages ou des manuels pour leurs cours, mais aussi des gens qui aimaient simplement lire. Bella se plaisait à conseiller tel ou tel classique aux clients, et même les dernières nouveautés. Lors d'une petite accalmie, le téléphone sonna et James alla répondre pendant que Bella s'occupa d'encaisser une cliente.

« _Librairie Holden_ , que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

 _« Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Bella. Est-ce qu'elle est disponible ? »_

« Oui, ne quittez pas une seconde ! » Il ôta l'appareil de son oreille et appela son employée. « Hey Belly, c'est pour toi ! »

Bella fini d'encaisser la cliente et, après lui avoir remis son ticket de caisse, sa monnaie et son livre, elle alla à l'autre bout du comptoir pour prendre le téléphone.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. » le prévient-elle en pinçant James si fort qu'il éclata de rire. « Allô ? »

James, toujours en train de rire, alla s'occuper d'un groupe d'étudiant qui venait d'entrer dans sa librairie.

 _« Belly, hein ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit de t'appeler comme ça ? »_

Bella frissonna à l'entente de cette voix si délicieusement familière.

« Je te l'interdis. Je déteste ce surnom. »

Le rire de Demetri n'arrangea en rien le désir de Bella qui ne cessait d'accroître depuis qu'elle avait revu cet homme.

« Comment t'as eu le numéro de mon travail ? »

 _« Tu sais, il existe un truc vraiment super qui s'appelle internet. »_

« Très drôle ! »

Malgré ce léger ton sarcastique, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir qu'il l'appelle, même si elle était en plein boulot.

 _« Je ne vais pas te déranger très longtemps, je veux juste savoir si tu préfères que je m'habille classe genre, costume-cravate, ou bien que je sois habillé normal pour ce soir ? »_

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour y réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait réfuter le fait qu'elle l'avait trouvé très séduisant dans son costume lors de l'inauguration du nouveau service de chirurgie pédiatrique de l'hôpital la veille, mais quand elle repensait à leur été, elle ne le voyait qu'habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise, ou bien certaines fois d'un t-shirt. Il était beau lorsqu'il semblait décontracté.

« Je dois t'avouer que je préfère la version séduisante de nos vacances. »

 _« Séduisante ? T'es sérieuse là ? »_

« Tu préfères que je dise quoi ? Sexy ? »

 _« Bella Bella Bella, tu étais beaucoup plus dévergondée quand on s'est rencontré, comparé à aujourd'hui. Je vais devoir raviver tout ça. »_

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. »

 _« Tu verras. On se voit ce soir ! »_

Elle raccrocha et retourna au travail, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la section _Jeunesse / Fantastique_ de la librairie, Bella sentit un regard se poser sur elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à James, qui la rejoignit avec une caisse de livres à ranger.

« Rien, c'est juste que ça fait du bien. » répondit-il, avant de rajouter : « De te voir sourire. C'était lui, hein ? »

« Ouais ! » dit Bella. « On se voit ce soir. »

« Bien, t'as besoin de retrouver un semblant de vie sociale. » lui dit-il. « Alors, où est-ce qu'il t'emmène ? »

« En fait, je pensais l'emmener chez _Paul_. » dit-elle. « Je ne veux pas d'un resto super chic alors, je me suis dit qu'un bar où on peut boire de la bonne bière et manger de supers hamburgers ferait l'affaire. »

« Tant que tu t'amuses et que tu t'occupes un peu de toi, tu peux même aller à la cafète d'un centre commercial si ça te chante. » plaisanta-t-il. « J'espère que je vais le rencontrer, voir à quoi il ressemble. »

« Il passe me prendre ici à la fermeture. » lui dit-elle. « Bon, on a fini de parler de mon rendez-vous ? »

Comme pour l'aider à y mettre un terme, la cloche de l'entrée retentit, et James alla accueillir les nouveaux clients. A la fin de la journée, ils sortirent de la boutique en riant aux éclats. La nuit était tombée et le temps s'était rafraîchit. Bella espérait qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir, mais elle habitait Seattle, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se mette à pleuvoir n'importe quand.

« Je suis claquée ! » dit Bella. « Heureusement que demain, c'est dimanche. »

« Bella, même le dimanche t'es capable de te lever à sept heures du matin. » lui rappela James.

« Oh ça va, c'est une mauvaise habitude c'est tout. » dit-elle.

« Dont tu dois te débarrasser. » dit-il en rangeant les clés de la librairie dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

Une veste qu'il ferma jusqu'au cou après avoir enroulé une petite écharpe autour de son cou.

« Vive Seattle et son temps désastreux ! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa moto.

« Oh, on s'y fait vite. » dit Bella.

 _« Salut ! »_

Demetri venait de descendre d'un taxi, et se dirigea vers Bella.

« Hey, pile à l'heure ! » sourit cette dernière.

« J'ai bien fait de mettre des pulls dans ma valise, moi. » dit-il en frissonnant.

« Le climat italien n'est pas le même que dans l'état de Washington, désolé. » dit James.

« Ouais, je m'en rends compte. » dit Demetri.

« Euh, Demetri je te présente mon patron que je connais depuis la fac. James, voici Demetri. » dit Bella en faisant les présentations.

« Je suis content de te connaitre. » dit James en serrant la main du jeune homme. « Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose. » dit Demetri. « La journée n'a pas été trop difficile ? »

« C'était une journée comme une autre. » dit Bella.

« Euh, permets-moi de te contredire. » dit James. « Attends que les cours reprennent et là, on va vraiment être débordé. »

« Mais tu as une employée si efficace qu'on s'en sortira les doigts dans le nez, comme chaque année depuis six ans. » lui dit-elle.

« Je vois que ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. » s'amusa Demetri.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser à votre soirée, j'ai hâte de rentrer retrouver ma femme. » dit James en joignant les mains. « Bella, n'oublie pas le brunch de demain. »

« Victoria m'arracherait la tête si j'oubliais. » dit-elle.

« Tu es bien sûr, le bienvenu. » dit-il à Demetri.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » assura ce dernier.

Son casque à la main, James embrassa Bella sur la joue et enfourcha sa moto. Il partie dans un bruit sourd, laissant ainsi les anciens amants seuls.

« Alors, où veux-tu qu'on aille ? » demanda Demetri.

« Je connais un endroit sympa où on pourra manger si on a faim. » répondit-elle. « C'est à cinq minutes. »

« Je te suis. » sourit-il en lui tendant son bras.

Elle y enroula le sien en lui rendant son sourire, trop heureuse de se retrouver si près de lui. Elle ne savait pas où cette soirée allait les conduire, mais elle espérait juste qu'elle ne soit pas gâchée par une quelconque intervention, comme la persistance d'Edward qui ne semblait pas vouloir laisser tomber. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils entrèrent dans un bar tout ce qu'il y avait de plus authentique. Des tables rondes ou carrées, un comptoir où l'on pouvait s'y asseoir. Au fond de la salle, un jukebox qui diffusait une chanson des _Beatles_. Une salle de billard ainsi qu'un flipper finissaient de décorer l'endroit.

« J'espère que ça te convient. » demanda Bella à son cavalier.

« Oui, c'est parfait. » répondit ce dernier.

« On se met au comptoir ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il lui fit signe de passer devant, et arrivée au comptoir, Bella fut saluée par le barman.

« Bell's, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

« Salut Paul ! »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et fit la bise au barman. Il était grand, mate de peau, des cheveux noirs coupés court et une barbe naissante qui le rendait vraiment très séduisant. Elle enleva sa veste, qu'elle posa sur le tabouret avant de s'y asseoir. Imité par Demetri, elle fit les présentations.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t'es enfin débarrassé de l'autre con ? » demanda Paul.

« C'est une longue histoire mais, oui. » répondit-elle. « Enfin, il a du mal à l'accepter mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. »

« Dans ce cas, il faut fêter ça. »

Paul sortit deux petits verres à shot et y versa de la vodka.

« C'est cadeau ! » leur dit-il. « Je vous sers autre chose ? »

« Euh, une bière pour moi. » dit-elle. « Après, n'importe quoi mais sans alcool. »

« La même chose pour moi, sauf que je vais rester à la bière toute la soirée. » dit Demetri.

« Ça marche ! »

Paul revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux bières en bouteilles qu'il décapsula et déposa devant le couple. Bella s'empara du shot de vodka et le vida cul sec. Demetri, lui, fit glisser le sien vers elle.

« La vodka c'est pas mon truc. » lui dit-il.

Avec un petit rire, elle vida le deuxième verre et grimaça légèrement sous la brûlure du liquide.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux. » dit-elle.

Paul revint et déposa un bol rempli de cacahuètes devant eux.

« Vous comptez dîner ici ? Les cuisines seront bientôt ouvertes. » leur demanda-t-il.

« Euh, oui mais pas tout de suite. » répondit-elle. « Tu nous gardes une table ? »

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour la marraine de mon fils. » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Souriante, Bella prit sa bouteille de bière quand elle croisa le regard de Demetri.

« Et bien, tu connais beaucoup de monde. » dit-il.

« On était une bande de pote au lycée. Ils n'aimaient pas vraiment Edward mais, ils ne me disaient rien parce que j'étais bien avec lui. » expliqua-t-elle. « Ils ont été très présent après mon accident, c'est grâce à eux si j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tes parents, Bella. » lui dit Demetri. « Ça n'a pas dû être facile, et j'aurais aimé être là pour toi. »

« Ne ressassons pas le passé. » lui dit-elle. « J'ai fait mon deuil, et je continue à vivre parce que c'est ce que mes parents auraient voulus. »

« A l'amitié ? » dit-il en levant à peine sa bouteille de bière.

« A l'amitié ! » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

Ils firent trinquer les deux bouteilles et burent une gorgée. Pendant près d'une heure, avant d'aller s'installer à une table près d'une fenêtre, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tout en riant.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux encore marcher droit avec toutes les bières que tu as bu ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'une serveuse du nom de Charlotte vint leur apporter leurs assiettes.

« Il me faut beaucoup plus que trois bières pour que je sois soûle. » répondit Demetri. « Et puis, c'est dans les gènes. On résiste très bien à l'alcool dans ma famille. Souviens-toi de notre été. »

Oh oui qu'elle s'en souvenait de leur été…

 _Flashback !_

 _Eté 2006 !_

 _« Attends, tu t'es sifflé une bouteille de vin à toi tout seul… »_

 _« Plus la moitié d'une deuxième ! » lui rappela-t-il._

 _« D'accord, une bouteille et demi. » dit Bella. « Et tu n'es pas du tout pompette. Pas même un tout p'tit peu… »_

 _La plaquant contre la porte de son appartement, dans lequel elle avait posé ses valises pas même une semaine après leur rencontre, Demetri posa un doigt sur la bouche de Bella et, tout en lui parlant, le fit glisser jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine._

 _« Sache qu'il faudrait une caisse toute entière pour que je sois un minimum soûle. »_

 _« Alors que moi je commence à voir en double. » souffla-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres._

 _« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène dans la chambre d'amie, et que je te laisse te reposer le temps de décuver ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Sûrement pas ! »_

 _Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et colla leur bouche si fort qu'ils faillirent tomber à la renverse…_

 _Fin du flashback !_

« Oui, oui je m'en souviens très bien de ces bouteilles de vins que tu t'es bu à toi tout seul. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Une bouteille et demi ! » rectifia-t-il. « Et, si je me souviens bien, on a passé une nuit plutôt, comment dire, torride. »

« Oui, ça aussi je m'en souviens. » dit-elle en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire.

« Tu sais, je suis toujours aussi doué. » dit-il en guettant sa réaction.

Il sourit, fier de son effet quand Bella failli recracher l'eau qu'elle venait de boire. S'emparant d'une serviette, elle s'essuya la bouche mais ne pu masquer les rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Idiot ! » pouffa-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! » assura-t-il.

« Fini ton assiette au lieu de raconter des bêtises. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu doutes de mes compétences au lit ? » arqua-t-il, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« Non, mais tu devrais arrêter de me rappeler cette fameuse nuit. » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Ça te démange, hein ? »

Et comment que ça la démangeait. Dix ans sans faire l'amour, c'est long. Très long, et Bella avait tenue bon en se disant qu'elle ne referait plus l'amour sans être amoureuse. Et elle était toujours amoureuse de Demetri. Pour éviter de répondre, elle s'empara de son hamburger et croqua une pleine bouchée qui fit rire le jeune homme. Pendant plus de vingt minutes, il cessa de la taquiner et l'écouta parler de son travail à la librairie. Elle lui parla de James et de leur rencontre à l'université. Elle entrant en première année, et lui commençant sa dernière année.

« Avec Rose, on s'est tout de suite entendu avec lui et Victoria. Quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, je suis rentrée à Seattle et James m'a tout de suite proposé du boulot. Je n'ai pas pu refuser, et depuis six ans, tout fonctionne comme sur des roulettes. »

« Et, après ton accident, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Demetri.

« Ils m'ont hébergé. » répondit-elle. « A ma sortie de l'hôpital, Edward a voulu que j'emménage avec lui, mais j'ai refusé, et James et Vicki sont tout de suite venus à mon secours. Heureusement, parce qu'il m'a collé sans cesse pendant les six mois qu'a duré mon hospitalisation. Mais l'accalmie a été de trop courte durée parce que, dès que j'ai été remise, j'ai repris le boulot et j'ai trouvé un appartement que j'habite toujours, sauf que je n'ai ni télé ni téléphone. Même pas un portable. Je n'ai que mes bouquins et un ordinateur dont je me sers à peine. »

« Oui alors là, il va falloir m'expliquer ça. » releva Demetri. « Quand on s'est rencontré tu avais un téléphone. Pourquoi tu n'en as plus ? »

« Après la mort de mes parents je me suis enfermée dans une bulle. J'ai décidé de me concentrer sur ma vie, et pas sur les horreurs de ce monde. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas si ce sera définitif, mais pour l'instant, je le vis bien. Ça ne me manque pas. »

« Je comprends ta décision. » dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il la serra sans la quitter des yeux. « Et je suis surtout très heureux que tu t'en sois sorti, _mia bella.*_ »

Son cœur se mit à fondre en l'entendant parler dans sa langue natale. Elle avait toujours aimé l'entendre parler italien.

« Bella, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. » dit-il, la gorge soudain nouée.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-elle.

« Bella, si j'étais venu à San Francisco pendant ta dernière année de fac pour te dire que je ne t'avais pas oublié, que je voulais qu'on se donne une chance, une vraie chance, est-ce que t'aurais accepté ? »

« T'es en train de me dire que, que tu voulais reprendre contact avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête pour répondre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est une longue histoire. » répondit-il. « T'aurais dit _oui_ ou pour toi, ce n'était que pour un été ? »

Que pour un été ? Non, Bella n'a jamais vécu leur brève histoire comme une histoire d'un été. Elle l'avait aimé comme elle n'a jamais aimé quiconque. Encore moins Edward. S'il s'était montré sur le campus de Berkeley, elle était sûre qu'elle lui aurait sauté dans les bras. Etant assis presque côte à côte, Bella se pencha et embrassa Demetri. Furtif mais efficace, le baiser parla pour elle. Quand elle se recula, il y avait un désir plus que palpable dans son regard.

« J'aurais aimé que tu le fasses. » souffla-t-elle. « Que tu sautes dans un avion et que tu viennes me voir à Berkeley. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, chose que Demetri eut du mal à résister.

« Bella, tu sais ce que ça me fait de te voir te mordre la lèvre comme ça. » dit-il.

« Et euh, si on allait chez moi ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Est-ce que t'es sûre de toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Plus que sûre ! » affirma-t-elle.

« D'accord euh, je vais régler la note. » dit-il.

Il se leva et embrassa Bella sur la joue avant de se diriger vers le bar. Il donna un billet de cinquante dollars à Paul, ce qui était conséquent par rapport à ce qu'il avait commandé.

« Garde la monnaie ! »

« Y a beaucoup trop. » dit Paul. « Au moins, trente dollars de trop. »

« Encore une fois, garde la monnaie. » dit Demetri en remettant sa veste.

Emmitouflée dans sa veste, Bella le rejoignit. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Demetri fut arrêté par Paul.

« Oui ? »

« Ne le fais pas souffrir. » lui dit le barman. « Elle en a assez bavé comme ça. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. » lui dit Demetri, avant de rejoindre Bella.

Sur le trottoir, il la tint contre lui. Elle tremblait sous ses mains.

« Tu trembles. » dit-il en frottant délicatement ses bras. « Tu as froid ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » dit-elle. « Euh, je n'ai pas pris ma voiture ce matin. Il faisait beau et j'habite à deux pas ça… ça ne te dérange pas de marcher ? »

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. » souffla-t-il.

Résistant à une envie grandissant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, Bella s'écarta et montra la direction à prendre. La suivant, Demetri lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts sans qu'elle ne se détache pour autant. Durant tout le trajet, qui ne dura que quelques minutes, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, se contentant de marcher et de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Comme lorsqu'il lui faisait visiter Rome et qu'elle s'éblouissait devant les cathédrales et leurs _dômes_ magnifiquement sculptés. Le silence fut total jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'immeuble. Une fois dans l'ascenseur désert qui les menait au quatrième étage, Demetri dû faire tout son possible pour ne pas sauter sur Bella. Il se trouvait dans un état de nervosité et d'impatience qui ne s'évaporerait qu'une fois qu'il aura à nouveau revendiqué le corps de Bella. Après ça, il ne pourra plus la laisser partir une deuxième fois. Jamais. Il devait trouver une solution pour se défaire de l'emprise toxique de son père. L'ascenseur arriva au quatrième étage, mais une mauvaise surprise attendit le couple. En train de faire les cent pas dans le couloir où se trouvait l'appartement de Bella, se trouvait nulle autre qu'Edward, qui fut totalement décontenancé.

« T'es pire qu'un chien qui ronge un os. » claqua Bella. « Tu viens me harceler chez moi, maintenant ? »

« Je… » hésita-t-il avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le fils de Marcus Volturi ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde. » répondit-elle en allant ouvrir sa porte. « Demetri, tu veux bien m'attendre à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît ? »

Ne voulant pas se mêler de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas, il pénétra dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Bella, elle, fit appel à toute sa force pour ne pas hurler dans les couloirs et ameuter ses voisins.

« T'espère encore me faire changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. « Parce que je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

« Bella je, j'essaie de comprendre ce que j'ai fait de mal. » dit-il. « Ce qui a raté pour que tu en viennes à me détester… »

« Te détester ? » répéta-t-elle. « Edward, je ne te déteste pas, d'accord ? Je t'ai aimé c'est vrai, mais c'était il y a plus de dix ans. Je me suis éloigné parce que tu devenais étouffant, et mon voyage en Italie m'a ouvert de nouvelles perspectives, et je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais pas l'homme de ma vie. Edward, tu ne me manques pas. Je n'ai pas ce manque envers toi _là_. » Elle posa la main sur son cœur. « Et que tu t'accroches autant à quelque chose qui n'a plus lieu d'être ne fait que t'empêcher d'aller de l'avant. Rends-nous service à tous les deux et accepte-le. Accepte de me laisser partir et vis ta vie, comme moi je vis la mienne et seulement là, on pourra redevenir amis. N'oublie pas que ma meilleure amie est mariée à ton frère et qu'on sera toujours amené à se croiser un jour ou l'autre. »

Sans plus rien ajouter, elle rentra dans son appartement et ferma la porte à clés avant d'enclencher l'alarme. Elle poussa un grand soupir, fatiguée. Fatiguée d'avoir été obligé de se justifier trois fois en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_

La voix de Demetri la ramena au présent, et il lui suffit de croiser son regard pour mettre dernière elle son face-à-face avec Edward. Posant ses clés dans un bol décoratif sur un meuble près de l'entrée, elle réduisit la distance entre elle et Demetri et se jeta dans ses bras. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle l'attira pour un baiser intense. Il ne se posa aucune question et lui rendit son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

« Tu peux encore t'en aller. » lui dit-elle, ses mains glissant sur ses épaules.

Il avait enlevé sa veste, et même par-dessus son pull elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Rien que d'imaginer pouvoir le toucher de nouveau la rendait fébrile.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » demanda-t-il en caressant ses hanches.

Tout en parlant, il détachait délicatement sa veste.

« Non ! » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

« Parfait ! » dit-il en lui enlevant sa veste, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. « Parce que je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

Elle glissa ses mains dans les siennes et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Au pied du lit, elle s'écarta pour pouvoir enlever son pull. Aussitôt le vêtement enlevé, la bouche de Demetri se posa à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il descendit jusqu'à son nombril et s'agenouilla pour défaire et baisser son pantalon. Là, elle dû s'asseoir sur son lit pour laisser Demetri la débarrasser de ses chaussures et de son pantalon. La douceur de sa peau était égale à son souvenir. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur qui fit presque perdre la tête à Bella, mais elle aussi voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle agrippa le pull qu'il portait encore et il l'aida à le lui enlever, ainsi que le débardeur qu'il avait en dessous. Ils étaient aussi impatients l'un que l'autre, et ça se ressentait dans leurs gestes. Quand Bella se leva et essaya de déboutonner le jean de Demetri, il sentait qu'elle tremblait d'inexpérience. Il l'arrêta et la souleva par les hanches. Elle l'encercla de ses jambes et il pu grimper et les allonger sur le lit.

« Bella, tu ne l'as pas refait depuis moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais pu. » répondit-elle.

« Je n'ai aimé personne d'autre après toi, je te le jure. » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Hey… » fit-elle en touchant sa joue du bout des doigts. « Tu n'as pas à te justifier de quoi que ce soit. On menait nos vies chacun de notre côté. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, ça ne change rien aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. »

Il l'embrassa comme si c'était sa bouffée quotidienne d'oxygène. Il voulait parcourir son corps tout entier de baisers, la dévorer comme autrefois, mais il avait une semaine pour ça. Bella se défit de son soutien-gorge. Demetri descendit du lit pour se défaire du reste de ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas changé. Pas vraiment. Il semblait un peu plus musclé, mais son corps semblait taillé de la même façon qu'auparavant. Il remonta sur le lit alors que Bella s'était engouffré sous sa couette pour enlever son dernier rempart. Elle n'était pas pudique, pas avec lui, mais elle ne s'était pas retrouvée nue devant lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Il pu lire son angoisse au travers d'un geste simple et qui le rendait fou de désir depuis toujours. Elle se mordait la lèvre. La rejoignant sous la couette, il prit son visage entre sa main et l'embrassa tout en roulant sur elle.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit. » dit-il, ayant compris qu'elle ne se sentait pas à son aise, comme lors de leur première fois. « Je rêve de ton corps chaque nuit depuis dix ans. »

« Je… je n'ai pas honte je… ça fait juste si longtemps. » dit-elle. « Et y a eu l'accident je… »

Il l'interrompit d'un long et langoureux baiser. Il glissa une main sous la couverture et attrapa doucement la jambe de Bella pour la remonter légèrement, lui donnant ainsi plus d'espace pour entrer en elle. Cela fait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour alors lorsqu'il la pénétra, elle s'attendait à avoir mal dû au manque d'activité sexuelle, mais tout ce qu'elle ressentie était au-delà de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Aucune douleur, rien que du plaisir. Elle glissa ses bras sous les épaules de Demetri qui commençait à se mouvoir elle. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Le souffle haletant de Demetri se répercuta sur sa peau lorsqu'il s'enfouie dans le creux de son cou, sans cesser pour autant d'aller et venir en elle. Bella qui refermait ses jambes autour de lui, ce qui approfondit la sensation et les rapprochait de la jouissance, qui les frappa en même temps. Quand ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, immobiles et le souffle court, c'était plus limpide que jamais. Ils étaient toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Après avoir repris leurs esprits et après un passage dans la salle de bain, ils s'étaient de nouveau glissés dans le lit et ne s'étaient rien dit pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Demetri ne raconte à Bella tout ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. La tourmente dans laquelle il se trouvait à cause de son père.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me dis. » dit-elle, allongée face à lui. « Enfin, si, je te crois mais, imaginer qu'un père puisse faire une chose pareille à son enfant, c'est impensable pour moi. »

« Ouais ! » soupira-t-il. Allongé sur le dos, il regardait le plafond. « Il a toujours été comme ça, mais ça a été pire avec le divorce. Il n'a jamais accepté l'échec de son mariage, et la mort de ma mère n'a rien arrangé. Le dialogue s'est refermé, et il s'est montré plus exigeant avec moi qu'avec Felix. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas que je ressemble à ma mère. Tu crois que je lui cherche des excuses ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Bella, et celle-ci haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien. » dit-elle. « Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es le maître de ton destin. »

« Tu cites _Henley¸_ ou je rêve ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Peut-être ! » sourit-elle. « Ce que je veux te dire c'est que, il n'y a que toi qui peut choisir quelle sera ta vie, pas les autres. Et encore moins ton père. »

« Si je pars, il ne me le pardonnera jamais. » dit-il. « Mais si je reste, je le regretterais toute ma vie. »

Bella n'ajouta rien. La situation dans laquelle se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait était difficile, et quelqu'un souffrira quelque soit la décision qu'il prendrait.

« Je ne veux pas être malheureux toute ma vie en me disant que j'aurais pu être avec toi. » dit-il en la regardant de nouveau.

Se redressant, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

« Quoi que tu décides, je le respecterais. » lui dit-elle.

« Je veux tellement être avec toi. » souffla-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle sentit ses doigts trembler contre sa peau, aussi, elle grimpa sur lui tout en l'embrassant et ils firent une nouvelle fois l'amour, cherchant du réconfort autant que l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux depuis toutes ces années.

Le lendemain, Bella fut surprise en ouvrant les yeux. Son réveil indiquait 9H30. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle se levait aussi tard. Même le dimanche. Des lèvres sur son dos la firent sourire.

« Bonjour ma douce ! » murmura Demetri. « Content de te voir enfin réveillé. J'ai eu peur de t'avoir épuisé. »

« Mais je suis épuisée. » assura-t-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. « Mais d'une excellente manière. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je dois me lever, et me préparer à aller bruncher avec mes copains de fac. Et Vicky va me tuer de ne pas avoir fait de brownie comme tous les week-ends. »

« C'est tragique ! » dit-il en faisant semblant d'être concerné.

« J'adorerais rester au lit avec toi encore un peu, mais j'ai promis à James que j'irais, et c'est important de tenir ses promesses. » lui dit-elle.

« Vous avez absolument raison, _mia bella_! » dit-il.

Repoussant les draps, Demetri quitta le confort du lit et, quand Bella l'imita il prit son bras et la fit basculer sur son épaule, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bah quoi ? Je vais prendre ma douche. » dit Demetri.

Il ne lâcha Bella qu'une fois dans la cabine de douche, où il fit d'abord couler l'eau à bonne température avant d'y entrer. Bella se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds en quelques secondes seulement, le corps de Demetri scotché au sien. Elle éclata de rire.

« T'es incroyable. » dit-elle. « Tu vas me mettre en retard. »

« Mais j'espère bien. » dit-il en sortant sa tête de son cou. « Hum, ça me rappelle la première douche qu'on a prise ensemble. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai fait ? »

« Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. » acquiesça-t-elle en se léchant la lèvre. « Pendant et après la… hum ! »

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il toucha son bouton de plaisir, et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en elle…

Une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, Bella se sécha les cheveux avec une autre serviette quand Demetri, sortit de la douche. Elle se mordit la lèvre car il était encore plus sexy avec ce corps si parfait. A son tour, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille mais ne fit rien pour se sécher. Il attrapa celle dont Bella se servait pour ses cheveux et la laissa tomber par terre. Avec une faim sauvage dans le regard, il lui donna un baiser langoureux, jouant avec sa langue, mordillant ses lèvres. Pantoise, elle n'eut pas la force de lui demander de ne pas aller plus loin. Nue, elle se laissa aller à la sensation de cette bouche qui descendait le long de son corps…

 _« Bella ? »_

« Merde, Rosalie ! » dit-elle en s'écartant de Demetri.

« Elle a les clés de chez toi ? » s'étonna-t-il alors qu'elle ramassait sa serviette.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en se couvrant.

Elle quitta la salle de bain et trouva sa meilleure amie qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre. Rosalie était habillée d'un jean effiloché au niveau des genoux, d'un t-shirt _Led Zeppelin_ et d'une veste en jean avec des bottes aux pieds. Cette fille pouvait s'habiller d'un sac poubelle qu'elle serait toujours canon.

« Eh, mais, t'es pas encore prête. » dit Rosalie, stupéfaite.

« Euh, ouais je sais. » dit Bella. « Et je n'ai pas fait le brownie. »

« Vicky va te tuer. » lui dit Rosalie. « Tu sais dans quel état elle est si elle n'a pas son brownie le dimanche. »

« Je sais mais j'ai, euh, disons que j'étais un peu occupé. » dit Bella.

« Occupée ? » répéta Rosalie. « Comment ça t'étais occupée ? »

 _« Hum hum ! »_

Quand elle vit Demetri sortir de la salle de bain avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de sa taille, Rosalie écarquilla les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement devant le tableau. Il était…

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Salut ! »

« Salut ! » dit Demetri. « Je, euh, je vais m'habiller. »

Il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. Bella s'excusa auprès de son amie et alla à son tour dans sa chambre.

« Je suis désolée, c'est une sale habitude qu'elle a de rentrer chez moi sans frapper. » s'excusa-t-elle alors que Demetri avait remis son jean. « Les vieilles habitudes de la fac. »

« C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassura-t-il. « Elle a l'air sympa. »

« Elle est dingue mais, oui elle est géniale. » dit Bella. « Faut que je m'habille. »

Elle opta pour des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle qui plurent beaucoup à Demetri, qui s'installa sur le lit après avoir mis son pull. Avec délectation, il observa chaque geste qu'elle faisait pour se vêtir d'un legging noir très moulant et d'une tunique bleue aux manches longues. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec une pince, libérant sa nuque. Quand elle se retourna vers Demetri, une étincelle taquine dansait dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave. » dit-il en se levant du lit.

« C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps où je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire de grasse matinée. » admit-elle. « Tu veux venir avec nous ? J'aimerais que tu rencontres mes amis. »

« J'adorerais les rencontrer, mais je dois rentrer me changer et parler à mon frère. » répondit-il. « Je t'invite à dîner, ce soir ? »

« Et si, tu venais ici à sept heures et que je te prépare moi-même un bon dîner ? » proposa-t-elle. « Rien que toi et moi. »

« Hum, c'est très tentant. » dit-il. « J'apporterais le vin. »

« Excellente idée ! » sourit-elle.

Comme s'il n'allait pas la revoir avant plusieurs autres années, il l'emprisonna tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement, savourant le goût de sa langue, la forme de ses courbe, la douceur de sa peau lorsqu'il glissa sa main libre sous sa tunique.

« A ce soir ! » souffla-t-il.

Incapable de parler après ce baiser, elle répondit d'un hochement de tête. De retour dans le salon, Demetri salua Rosalie en se présentant rapidement avant de s'en aller.

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Il rentre à son hôtel. » répondit Bella, qui sortait de la chambre. Elle regarda la montre accroché à son poignet gauche et dit : « Bon, si tu me donnes un coup de main, je devrais pouvoir faire le brownie pour Vicky. »

« On risque d'être en retard. » lui fit remarquer Rosalie.

« Je préfère courir le risque d'être en retard que d'arriver sans brownie. » dit Bella, qui se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

« Oui ce n'est pas faux ! » dit Rosalie.

Pendant la préparation, aucune d'elles ne dirent le moindre mot. Quand Bella mit le plat dans le four, elle rejoignit Rosalie dans le salon après avoir amené le minuteur avec elle, qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

« Bon, raconte-moi tout. » dit Rosalie. « C'était bien le fils du donateur de l'hôpital qu'on a vu vendredi à l'inauguration, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Bella.

« Et, ce Demetri est le même Demetri que tu as rencontré il y a dix ans en Italie, je me trompe ? » poursuivit Rosalie.

« Non, c'est bien lui. » dit Bella.

« Bell's, je suis contente pour vous, mais tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te débarrasser d'Edward. » lui rappela Rosalie.

« En fait, il s'est passé une chose vendredi soir et, ça a été la goutte d'eau. » dit Bella.

« Explique ! » la pressa Rosalie.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je voulais prendre l'air, après le discours du donateur ? » lui demanda Bella.

« Oui, tu as refusé que je t'accompagne. » acquiesça son amie.

« J'avais reconnu Demetri et, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je me suis retrouvée dans un couloir vide et, il m'a suivi. Il m'a embrassé et, bref passons. » dit Bella. « On parlait quand Alice m'a trouvé et, elle était trop enjouée pour que ça paraisse naturelle. »

« Alice est toujours dans cet état. » lui rappela Rosalie.

« Oui mais là, c'était la Alice que t'as envie de gifler pour qu'elle arrête de sourire. » dit Bella. « J'ai réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau et, Edward avait prévu de me demander en mariage. »

« Qu… qu… pardon ? » bégaya Rosalie. « Répète un peu pour voir. »

« Il voulait qu'on se marie, et je suis allée lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en lui disant plusieurs fois _non_ , avant même qu'il ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, mais le pire c'est qu'il a cru que je blaguais, que je répondais sous l'influence de l'alcool. » continua Bella. « Je lui ai balancé que je l'avais trompé, mais non, Monsieur est venu me faire chier au boulot hier matin, et heureusement que James était là pour l'empêcher de me suivre après avoir essayé de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne que je ne voulais plus être avec lui. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée que t'aie eu à endurer ça. » dit Rosalie.

« Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il va lâcher le morceau. » dit Bella.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Hier soir, Demetri et moi on avait rendez-vous. On est allé chez Paul, tu sais, pour boire un coup sans se prendre la tête. » répondit Bella. Son amie acquiesça, et elle continua. « Je ne voulais pas que la soirée se termine. Je l'ai embrassé et, on est venu ici, et devine qui j'ai trouvé en train de faire les cent pas devant ma porte ? »

Rosalie ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

« Tu lui as clairement fait comprendre que c'était terminé de chez terminer ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Oui ! » répondit Bella.

« Bien ! » fit Rosalie en joignant les mains à plat puis, en serrant les doigts. « On va aller prendre tranquillement le brunch avec nos copains, d'autant plus que Laurent et Irina sont rentrés d'Espagne. On va passer un super moment comme tous les dimanches, je te ramène chez toi et ensuite, je vais assassiner mon beau-frère. »

« Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères, là ? » s'amusa Bella. « Je peux me débrouiller, tu sais ? »

« Je sais, mais là il dépasse les bornes. » dit Rosalie. « J'en ai assez de le voir s'accrocher. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps, et je ne vais pas laisser ce crétin te pourrir la vie plus longtemps. »

Avant que Bella n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, le minuteur retentit, et Bella due aller s'occuper de la douceur aux chocolats et aux amandes qui était dans le four.

 _Edgewater Hôtel !_

Il avait troqué ses vêtements de la veille contre un pantalon et une chemise. Demetri avait également donné rendez-vous à son frère au restaurant de l'hôtel, qu'il retrouva très rapidement.

« Dis-moi qu'on ne sera pas dérangé par papa. » dit Demetri sur un ton presque suppliant.

« Non, il est allé jouer au golf avec le directeur de l'hôpital. » expliqua Felix alors que les deux frères s'assirent à leur table, garnit de succulents mets pour le brunch.

« Autrement dit, il est en rendez-vous d'affaire. » traduisit Demetri. « Il ne changera jamais. »

« Malheureusement ! » dit Felix.

Il fit signe à un serveur de leur apporter les cafés qu'il avait commandé.

« Je suis affamé. » dit Demetri.

Il s'empara d'un toast qu'il beurra avant de le badigeonner avec du miel.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? » demanda Felix. « Tu avais l'air bizarre au téléphone. »

« Je, j'ai besoin de ton aide, Felix. » avoua Demetri. « Il faut que tu m'aides à quitter l'entreprise. »

Il s'attendait à voir de la surprise ou de l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de son frère aîné, mais tout ce qu'y vit Demetri, c'était du soulagement.

« Il était temps, tu sais. » dit Felix. « Pourquoi t'as attendu tout ce temps pour venir me demander de l'aide ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu n'aimes pas travailler avec nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, en fait. » dit Demetri. « J'avais fini par me dire que Bella avait avancé et qu'elle était retombée amoureuse du garçon avec qui elle était quand on s'est rencontré. C'est bête, hier soir elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait aimé que je la retrouve. »

« J'aurais aimé que tu me parles d'elle plus tôt, j'aurais pu t'aider à l'époque. » dit Felix.

« Papa ne me laissera jamais partir. » se résigna Demetri.

« Tu as le droit de démissionner. » lui dit son frère. « Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une entreprise familiale que tu n'as pas le droit de t'en aller, et je te signale que c'est Alec et moi qui sommes formés pour en prendre les rênes plus tard. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? » voulut savoir Demetri.

« Toi, tu vas profiter des cinq jours qu'il te reste pour être avec cette fille que tu aimes, et tu prends tes distances avec papa. Moi, je me charge de trouver une solution. » répondit Felix.

…

 _Chez James & Victoria !_

Comme chaque dimanche depuis six ans, Bella et Rosalie furent accueillis dans un luxueux appartement du centre-ville de Seattle par sa propriétaire. Grande, avec des longues boucles rousses et des yeux bleus magnifiques, Victoria arborait un large sourire en ouvrant à ses amies.

« Il ne manquait plus que vous. » annonça-t-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Elle portait une tenue à la fois décontractée et élégante. Un pantalon et un pull fin aux manches mi-longues ainsi que des ballerines. Quand Bella montra le sac contenant le brownie, un sourire éclatant de gourmandise illumina le visage de Victoria.

« Super, tu illumines ma journée ! » dit-elle à Bella.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois. » railla James, qui vint à son tour embrasser ses amies. « Tu devrais ralentir. »

Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui pinça doucement les côtes.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on me prive des brownies de Bella, alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. » le prévient Victoria.

Elle prit le sac contenant la pâtisserie et conduisit les dernières arrivées dans le salon, où un homme à la peau noire et aux courts cheveux foncés, ainsi qu'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds tressés se trouvaient déjà.

« Hey, ils sont de retour. » dit Bella en les voyant.

Les embrassades et les retrouvailles durèrent quelques secondes seulement mais avec excitation.

« Alors, l'Espagne c'était comment ? » demanda Bella.

« C'était génial. » répondit Irina. « On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme lune de miel. »

« C'est vrai, on a passé deux semaines absolument fantastiques. » rajouta Laurent en serrant sa nouvelle femme contre lui. « On est un peu triste de revenir à la réalité mais, les bonnes choses ont une fin. »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à y retourner pour votre premier anniversaire de mariage. » suggéra Rosalie.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » acquiesça Irina. « Bon, assez parlé de nous et parlons un peu de vous. Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué depuis le mariage ? »

« Pas grand-chose. » dit Bella en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. » dit Rosalie en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie et en l'entourant d'un bras. « Bella ici présente a fini par rompre pour de bon avec Edward. »

« Hallelujah ! » fit Irina en levant les mains, paumes tournées vers le ciel. « Nos prières ont été entendues. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. » dit Rosalie, toute sourire, ce qui attira de nouveau l'attention sur elles. « Notre super copine s'est enfin envoyée en l'air avec un beau gosse venu d'Italie. »

« Rose ! » s'indigna Bella.

Elle se cacha le visage entre ses mains, le rouge lui montant aux joues tandis que ses copains de fac célébraient la nouvelle.

« Il faut sabrer le champagne. » déclara Victoria. « Merci Seigneur, notre amie ne finira pas Bonne Sœur. »

« Vous exagérez ! » dit Bella, en les regardant tour à tour.

« Je me disais aussi que t'avais meilleure mine. » lui dit James, un sourire taquin en coin. « Demetri a dû faire des merveilles au pieu. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te supporte, je me le demande. » répliqua Bella.

« Tu m'adores, ne le nies pas. » dit James, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Attends, Demetri ? » répéta Irina. « Le Demetri ? Ton italien, le beau gosse que t'as rencontré pendant tes vacances à Rome ? »

« Lui-même ! » dit Bella.

« Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » demanda Irina.

« Et si on se mettait à table ? » proposa Victoria. « Tout est prêt et n'attend plus que nous. Et je suis sûre que Bella doit être affamée après la nuit qu'elle vient de passer. »

« D'accord, vous avez le droit de me chambrer mais pas trop longtemps, merci ! » dit Bella.

« Mais on est tellement content que tu aies enfin pris ton pied. » dit Irina. « Ça fait dix ans qu'on attend que ça. »

« Ravie de savoir que ma vie sexuelle vous préoccupe autant. » railla Bella.

Une fois autour de la table, chacun avec un café, un thé ou un jus de fruit, Bella expliqua, pour la seconde fois, comment elle était tombée sur Demetri dix ans après leur première rencontre. Laurent et Irina étaient bien évidement au courant de cette histoire d'amour inattendue. Ils avaient étudié dans la même université que leurs amis. Ils avaient également été témoin de l'oppression qu'elle subissait de la part d'Edward, ainsi que l'après-coup de l'accident qui avait tué ses parents.

« On ne sait pas où ça va nous mener tout ça mais, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter tant qu'il est là. » dit Bella.

« Et tu as raison puisqu'il te rend heureuse. » dit Victoria. « Et je te souhaite de tout cœur que ça puisse marcher. »

« L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à se défaire de l'emprise de son père. » dit Bella. « J'ai la sensation qu'il est piégé dans une vie qui n'est pas la sienne. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, mais j'ignore comment. »

« S'il t'aime vraiment, il trouvera. » affirma Laurent. « Mais avant qu'il ne reparte, il faut qu'on le rencontre. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit James. « On a qu'à se réunir chez Paul un soir après le travail, juste pour prendre un verre et apprendre à se connaitre. Ensuite, chacun sera libre de partir quand il voudra. »

« J'inviterais Emmett. » dit Rosalie. « Pas question que je me retrouve sans mon mari si on doit prendre un pot entre couples. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut clore le sujet ? » demanda Bella. « Du moins pour ce matin. Déjà que Rosalie a prévu d'aller tuer Edward après. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda James. « A part d'être un connard fini. »

« Disons qu'il était sur le pas de ma porte hier soir quand je suis rentrée de ma soirée. » expliqua Bella, qui attrapa l'assiette de bacon.

« Quoi ? » cingla James. « Il était devant ta porte ? »

« Ouais, mais j'espère que cette fois c'est la bonne. » dit Bella, qui se laissa aller contre sa chaise en soufflant. « Cette situation est en train de me rendre chèvre. »

« Fais-moi confiance, quand je lui aurais parlé, il aura définitivement compris le message. » lui assura Rosalie.

Afin de ne pas plomber l'ambiance de leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire entre amis, ils décidèrent de changer de sujet, et on s'intéressa davantage à la lune de miel de Laurent et Irina…

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi lorsque Rosalie se gara devant la maison de ses beaux-parents. Elle avait rencontré Emmett, l'aîné de la fratrie, à quatorze ans. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, mais le coup de foudre avait été immédiat et dans les deux sens. Depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, même à la fac, lorsque des milliers de kilomètres séparaient Berkeley de Duke. Mariés depuis la fin de l'université, ils étaient plus heureux que jamais. C'est d'un long et langoureux baiser qu'elle fut accueillie par son mari, qui l'attendait devant la maison.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Toujours. » répondit-il. « Je vais chercher mes affaires et on rentre ? »

« Avant, je vais dire bonjour à tes parents, et j'ai deux mots à dire à ton frère. » lui dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda Emmett en soupirant.

« Tu vas très vite le découvrir. » fut la réponse de son épouse.

La première chose que fit Rosalie en entrant dans le grand salon de la maison, c'était d'étreindre Esmé Cullen, sa belle-mère avec qui elle avait développé une vraie complicité. Vint ensuite Carlisle, le père de famille qu'elle aimait aussi énormément. Elle trouva Alice assise dans un fauteuil avec le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Jasper.

« Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer. » lui dit son frère.

« Je ne devais pas, mais je dois parler à Edward. » dit Rosalie, qui chercha son beau-frère. « Ah, te voilà ! »

Il sortait à peine de la cuisine que le visage de Rosalie devint moins amical.

« Wow, pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? » demanda-t-elle en retour. « Bella t'a demandé de la laisser tranquille. En fait, ça fait dix ans qu'elle te demande de lui foutre la paix, et aujourd'hui elle n'en peut plus, Edward. »

« Et si tu te mêlais de ton parfait petit couple au lieu de te mêler de ma vie et de celle de Bella ? » répliqua Edward, sur la défensive.

« Oh, tu lui parles autrement ! » le prévint Emmett.

« Laisse, mon chéri, je le gère ce crétin. » dit Rosalie, qui ne se démontait pas une seule seconde. Elle fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de plus en plus d'Edward. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit autour d'eux. « Je me moque de ta vie, Edward, mais celle de Bella m'importe pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est comme ma sœur, et j'ai fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur elle. Pour être honnête, on est tout un groupe à veiller sur elle. Elle a rompu avec toi, chose qu'elle a essayé de te faire comprendre ces dix dernières années mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête en croyant qu'une demande en mariage allait tout régler. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Esmé.

Elle regardait son fils avec étonnement. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ?

« Bella et toi, c'est terminé. » poursuivit Rosalie. « Si j'apprends, que tu la harcèles à nouveau à son travail, ou que tu l'attends devant chez elle alors qu'elle te demande de lui foutre la paix, je te le ferais payer très cher. »

« Attends, comment ça il la harcèle ? » voulut savoir Carlisle. « Edward, explique-toi. »

« Papa… »

« Explique-nous ce que c'est que cette histoire. » le coupa son père.

« Je… » hésita Edward, avant de finalement tout dire. « C'est vrai j'ai voulu demander Bella en mariage, et Alice était la seule au courant, mais elle a vendu la mèche. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée. » fit Alice alors que son frère posait sur elle un regard assassin, ce qui ne plut pas à Jasper.

« Mais elle m'a prise de cours et elle a rompue. » continua Edward, qui ne se formalisa pas de son beau-frère. « Je n'étais pas d'accord et j'avais espéré qu'elle ait changé d'avis, c'est pour ça que je suis allé à son travail. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le pas de sa porte ? » voulut savoir Rosalie, qui croisa les bras. « T'as du mal à comprendre le mot _non_? Ou bien la définition de _C'est terminé entre nous_? »

« Ecoute Rose, c'est ta meilleure amie je sais, mais je l'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser me quitter comme ça pour un type qu'elle ne connait que depuis trois jours. » claqua Edward.

Sentant la colère monter en elle, Rosalie décida qu'il était grand temps que ce prétentieux qui lui servait de beau-frère comprenne une bonne fois pour toute la décision de Bella.

« C'est toi qui vas m'écouter, d'accord ? » dit-elle en pointant son index vers lui. « Si tu crois qu'avec Demetri c'est une histoire de passage, c'est que tu te goures. Elle va peut-être m'en vouloir de te l'avoir dit mais je suis prête à tout pour que tu arrêtes de la faire chier. C'est lui le mec qu'elle a rencontré en Italie, c'est avec lui qu'elle t'a trompé et c'est de lui dont elle est amoureuse. Ce n'était pas une petite passade, et c'était terminé entre vous bien avant ça. Elle ne t'a pas suivi à Harvard pour pouvoir respirer, elle se sentait oppressée parce que tu étais tout le temps sur son dos. Ton acharnement de ces dix dernières années l'a littéralement épuisée. Elle est à bout, et il n'y a que lorsque tu lui foutras royalement la paix qu'elle ira mieux. Elle recommence tout juste à sourire comme avant, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser la rendre plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était il y a encore deux jours. Accepte-le merde, c'est terminé. »

La colère n'était pas redescendue, mais pour éviter d'en venir aux mains – oui elle en était capable – elle décida de s'en aller après s'être excusé de son interruption volcanique auprès de ses beaux-parents.

A l'autre bout de la ville, juste à l'angle de l'immeuble où vivait Bella, il y avait une petite supérette où elle aimait se rendre lorsqu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Le magasin n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, et elle trouvait toujours tout ce qu'elle cherchait. Pour le dîner, elle avait décidé de préparer un _risotto au poulet parmesan_ , une recette qu'elle s'était plu à préparer une fois pour ses amis, qui avaient été unanime sur la qualité du plat. Ils avaient adoré. Elle voulait donc réitérer pour Demetri. Elle acheta donc les ingrédients nécessaires et rentra chez elle. Elle se déchaussa et, avisant l'heure, commença la préparation du dîner. Le temps passait si vite quand elle cuisinait. En plus du risotto, elle fit une salade en entrée, et pour le dessert, il y avait de la crème glacée dans le congélateur. Quand on frappa à sa porte, elle avisa l'heure et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Demetri à 19H. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant son amant sur le pas de sa porte, et avec une valise et un autre bagage sur son épaule.

« Je sais, je suis en avance et chargé. » lui dit-il. « Mais c'était une idée de mon frère, pour que je garde mes distances avec mon père le temps qu'on est à Seattle, et si ça te met mal à l'aise je peux très bien aller dans un autre hôtel, sous un faux nom pour pas que mon père me retrouve. »

Pas du tout mal à l'aise, Bella se mit à rire doucement et fit de la place à Demetri pour qu'il puisse entrer.

« Allez, viens ! Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans ma chambre. Tu connais le chemin, non ? »

« Tu veux parler de l'endroit où je t'ai fait l'amour toute la nuit ? » demanda-t-il en entrant. « Je crois que je me souviens du chemin à prendre. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Bella referma la porte. Retournant dans la cuisine, elle remplit une marmite d'eau qu'elle mit sur sa cuisinière.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher le vin. » dit Demetri en la rejoignant.

« Oh, euh, et bien tu pourrais aller au supermarché qu'il y a en bas de chez moi, et prendre des bières. » suggéra Bella, qui montra la bouteille de vin blanc à moitié vide sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. « Le plat est déjà assez arrosé comme ça. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais ça sent délicieusement bon. » dit Demetri.

Elle sourit et alla chercher un double des clés dans sa chambre.

« Tiens, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de sonner. » lui dit-elle en lui donnant les clés.

« Je fais vite. » dit-il.

Avant de partir, il l'attrapa par la taille et lui donna un baiser qui lui fit perdre la tête. Elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise lorsqu'il revint avec un pack de six bières dans chaque main.

 _Fin du repas !_

« Wow, c'était excellent ! » dit Demetri en reposant sa serviette sur la table. « Tu es une sacrée bonne cuisinière. »

« Merci ! » répondit-elle en souriant. « J'ai toujours adoré cuisiner et tester de nouvelles recettes. Je cuisinais beaucoup pour mes parents, ma mère n'était pas très douée alors j'ai vite pris la relève. »

« Si jeune ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ça ne me dérangeait pas. » dit-elle. « Et ma mère me servait d'assistante. »

« Je suis désolé, ils doivent beaucoup te manquer. » dit Demetri.

« C'est vrai, mais ils n'aimeraient pas que je m'apitoie sur leur mort. » expliqua-t-elle. « La mort fait partie de la vie, et j'ai appris à vivre sans eux. Heureusement, je ne suis pas seule. J'ai ma Rosalie, et mes amis de la fac sans qui j'aurais sombré dans la folie. »

« J'aurais aimé être là pour toi. » admit Demetri, qui s'empara de sa bière et vida le fond de la bouteille.

N'aimant pas le voir triste, Bella se leva de sa chaise et, passant une jambe par-dessus celles de Demetri, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui et lui toucha le visage avec tendresse.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit. » lui confia-t-elle. « Moi, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être venu me retrouver, les choses de la vie ont fait que tu changes tes plans. »

« Les manipulations de mon père, tu veux dire. » maugréa Demetri.

« Peu importe. » sourit Bella. « Tu sais, ma mère disait toujours que les choses arrivaient pour une bonne raison, et je la crois. On devait se revoir à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie, et il a fallu attendre dix ans pour ça. »

« Tu es toujours aussi positive, ou c'est juste pour que j'arrête de me prendre la tête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu des deux. » répondit-elle. « Mais je suis sérieuse, cesse de vivre dans le passé, et pense au présent. Un présent où tu as une fille assise sur tes genoux, et qui a l'impression que tu commences à être à l'étroit dans ton pantalon. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Elle rit doucement et l'embrassa tout en remuant ses hanches contre lui. Grognant de frustration, il remonta la tunique qu'elle portait et la lui enleva avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il garda Bella dans ses bras et n'alla pas dans la chambre, préférant aller sur le canapé…

 _Dessert !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? » demanda Bella.

Tous les deux assis par terre devant le canapé, ils dégustaient une glace à la vanille et aux pépites de chocolat. Bella avait remis sa culotte et piqué le t-shirt de Demetri, qui lui, ne portait que son caleçon.

« Je repensais juste à la dernière fois où on a mangé de la glace, tous les deux. » dit-il. « Je pourrais te rafraîchir la mémoire. »

« Garde ça dans un coin de ta tête. » lui dit-elle. « Alors, tu as parlé avec ton frère ? »

« Oui, et ça va prendre du temps mais, j'espère que je vais réussir à me défaire de l'emprise que mon père a sur moi. » expliqua-t-il. « J'en ai assez de vivre comme ça. Si ma mère était encore en vie, elle m'aurait mis des claques pour me réveiller. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du passé ? » lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« De ne pas ressasser, je sais. » dit-il. « C'est juste que je repars à Milan dans quatre jours, et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre pour revenir vers toi. »

Bella lui enleva le pot de glace des mains, et le posa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir, à nouveau, sur lui.

« Dis-moi Bella, t'as jamais été aussi spontané quand on s'est connu. » dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses nues.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre ruminer pendant les jours qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble, alors on n'y pense pas pour le moment. » dit Bella. « T'es trop ballonné par la glace ou t'as de la force pour nous emmener dans ma chambre ? »

« Ballonné ? Moi ? » répéta Demetri. « Ma chère Bella, je t'ai porté sans mal même après avoir bu trois bouteilles de vin à moi tout seul. Souviens-toi ! »

« Il faudrait que tu me rafraîchisses la mémoire, là. » susurra-t-elle en se levant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Demetri pour se lever et attraper Bella. Éclatant de rire, elle eut l'étrange sensation d'être revenue dix ans en arrière, alors qu'ils s'amusaient tous les deux en Italie, enfermés dans leur bulle. Deux jeunes adultes qui étaient tombés amoureux et qui devaient profiter à fond d'un été chaud et sans parents pour les fliquer…

 _Le lendemain !_

Il était bientôt l'heure pour Bella d'aller travailler. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'extirper des bras de Demetri, mais elle avait quand même réussi à quitter le confort du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier rouge, accompagné d'une paire de bottines. Demetri, lui, dormait encore, allongé sur le ventre. Bella ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais elle fut obligée alors elle s'asseya à ses côtés, et le réveilla en lui caressant la nuque.

« Hey, il faut que j'aille bosser. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Hummm… » marmonna Demetri. « T'es pas drôle. »

« Ouais, on me le dit souvent. » dit Bella, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. « Tu as les clés, et le numéro de la librairie. Et i manger dans la cuisine, et du café… »

« J'ai compris. » maugréa-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. « Maintenant va-t'en avant que je ne te mette en retard. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Oh oui, elle le savait !

 _Librairie Holden !_

C'est avec le sourire et deux cafés en main qu'elle arriva sur son lieu de travail. Comme à son habitude, James était assis derrière le comptoir et les jambes étendues sur le bois, le journal du jour sur les genoux et ouvert à la page des mots-croisés. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant son employée et amie aussi joyeuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le rejoignit derrière le comptoir.

« Tout va très bien. » répondit-elle en lui tendant un café. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. »

« Merci ! » dit-il en prenant le café. « Oui, ça j'aurais pu te le dire moi-même, tu vois. Allez, raconte-moi tout ! »

Il avala une gorgée de café et attendit. Bella posa son gobelet, enleva sa veste et la rangea avec son sac dans un placard sous le comptoir.

« Demetri a passé la nuit chez toi, j'imagine. » sourit James.

« Et bien, c'est un peu plus bizarre que ça. » dit Bella, qui s'asseya. « Disons qu'hier soir, il a débarqué avec ses sacs. »

James, qui était en train de boire au gobelet, failli s'étouffer en entendant cette révélation. Bella lui tendit un mouchoir en retenant un rire.

« Merci ! » dit-il. « Il a déjà emménagé ? »

« Non, idiot ! » s'amusa Bella. « Et c'était une idée de son frère. Il va rester avec moi le temps qu'il reparte à Milan, c'est pour prendre le plus de distance possible avec son père. Et pour tout te dire, on n'a pas vraiment discuté hier soir, enfin si on a discuté, mais pas beaucoup. »

« Oui, je vois le tableau. » dit James, un sourire en coin. « Euh, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus mais, au-delà de la surprise de le voir sur le pas de ma porte qui n'a duré que deux secondes, je n'ai pas été mal à l'aise. » admit-elle. « C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, du moins au fond de moi. »

« Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment mais, je ne veux pas que tu aies le cœur brisé encore une fois. » dit James, qui repris une posture normale pour faire face à son amie. « La première fois, c'est quand tes parents sont morts et j'ai détesté te voir dans cet état. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à revivre ça. »

« Et je ne veux pas le revivre non plus, et on ne s'est rien promis. » dit Bella. « Il a des tas de choses à régler dans sa vie, surtout avec son père, et c'est une chose dont je n'ai pas envie de me mêler. Juste, sois content pour moi et, dis-toi qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. »

« Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois alors je ne peux rien te promettre de définitif, mais je me fie à ton jugement, pour l'instant. » lui dit-il avant de retourner à ses mots-croisés.

Après une longue gorgée de café, il tapota le cahier de mots-croisés avec son stylo et repris son petit rituel du matin, quand Bella vint l'enlacer et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« T'es le meilleur grand-frère qu'une fille puisse rêver d'avoir. » lui dit-elle.

« Il faut bien que t'en es un. » dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur, comme toutes les personnes de notre bande le désire pour toi. »

« Et je vous aime tous pour ça. » dit Bella.

Juste au moment où Bella se redressa, la porte d'entrée de la librairie s'ouvrit sur Rosalie. Elle portait un élégant tailleur pantalon bordeaux par-dessus une chemise nacrée, et ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient autour d'elle.

« Rose, salut ! » dit Bella. « Tu ne vas pas être en retard au bureau ? »

« Non, et j'ai un rendez-vous en ville de toute façon. » répondit-elle. « Bella, il faut que je te parle d'un truc. »

« Ouais, je t'écoute. » dit Bella.

Rosalie ne proposa pas d'aller dans un endroit plus privé. James faisait partie du cercle très fermé en qui Bella avait une confiance absolue.

« Voilà, euh, tu te souviens qu'hier je suis allée sonner les cloches de ton crétin d'ex. » dit Rosalie. « Et bien, disons qu'il m'a tenu le même discours que pour toi, qu'il ne va pas abandonner. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » souffla Bella, qui se laissa choir sur sa chaise.

« Je te demande pardon Bella, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire la vérité sur toi et Demetri. » dit Rosalie. « Quand il a parlé de toi et Demetri en disant que ce n'était qu'une passade, j'ai vu rouge. »

Bella ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je suis désolée. » dit Rosalie.

« Non, ça ne fait rien. » dit Bella. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il me laisse en paix alors, merci de lui avoir parlé. »

« Je peux aller lui botter le cul ? » demanda James. « Sérieusement Bella, je crois qu'il ne comprendra que lorsque je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la gueule. »

« Tu m'en veux ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassura Bella. « J'aurais dû le lui dire moi-même quand il s'est pointé à mon appartement. »

« Ecoute, Emmett aussi lui a parlé, et je sais aussi qu'Esmé est très déçue de son attitude envers toi. » lui apprit Rosalie. « Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. »

« Pour être honnête, je m'en fiche. » avoua Bella. « Ça ne fait peut-être que trois jours que j'ai retrouvé Demetri, et j'ignore dans combien de temps on se reverra après son départ, mais je veux en profiter à fond et recommencer à vivre comme avant. Comme quand on était à la fac. Même si je n'étais pas la fêtarde du groupe. »

« On n'a jamais dit que tu étais parfaite. » plaisanta James, qui la fit sourire. « On est là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et pour Edward, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je lui fais la peau. »

« Je prends note ! » dit Bella, qui sorti du comptoir pour aller prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. « Merci de toujours être là pour moi, et je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, rassure-toi. »

« Tu m'enlèves un poids énorme des épaules, crois-moi. » sourit Rosalie. « Bon, il faut que j'aille travailler, et vous avez sans doute une longue journée devant vous. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme un peu plus âgé qu'eux.

Après le départ de Bella, il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps à Demetri pour se lever à son tour. Il pensait réussir à se rendormir sans elle, mais non. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il prit une douche, et se prépara un petit-déjeuner avant de nettoyer la cuisine. Rallumant son téléphone qu'il avait éteint pour ne pas être embêté, il lu rapidement les messages de son père mais les effaça tout aussi rapidement car ils n'avaient aucun intérêt. Il envoya un rapide sms à son frère pour lui parler des nombreux appels de leur père. Felix appela aussitôt.

« T'étais au courant ? » demanda Demetri, qui décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

 _« Tu m'étonnes, il a passé le dîner à t'appeler. » soupira Felix, à l'autre bout du fil._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Il a des réunions imaginaires ou quoi ? »

 _« Laisse tomber frangin, je m'en occupe. Profite des jours qu'il nous reste avant notre départ. »_

« Ouais. T'as pu trouver une solution, tu sais, pour ma situation ? »

 _« Je suis sur le coup. J'ai appelé Heidi, et je dois avoir de ses nouvelles dans la journée. »_

« Promets-moi que ça ne remontera pas jusqu'aux oreilles de papa. »

Le ton de Demetri était suppliant.

 _« Ecoute Dem', on est tous de ton côté, alors arrête de t'inquiéter et laisse-moi gérer, d'accord ? Tu m'as demandé de t'aider, mais je ne peux pas le faire seul. Fais-moi confiance ! »_

« Je te fais confiance. »

…

Quand Bella rentra chez elle plusieurs heures plus tard, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut une délicieuse odeur qui provenait de la cuisine et qui embaumait tout l'appartement. Elle reconnue le parfum saisissant composé de poissons et de légumes. La table était mise, et Demetri semblait occupé au niveau du four.

« Tu m'as caché tes talents de cuisinier. » dit-elle en enlevant veste, sac et chaussures.

« J'ai déjà cuisiné en Italie, pourtant. » dit-il.

« Tout le monde peut cuisiner des pâtes. » le taquina-t-elle. « En tout cas, ça sent drôlement bon. »

Il la remercia en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

« C'est bientôt prêt. » dit-il contre ses lèvres.

« Parfait ! » sourit-elle. « Je vais aller prendre une douche très rapide. »

« A quoi bon prendre une douche quand je vais te faire suer pendant des heures ? »

Bella réussit à s'échapper et à se diriger vers la salle de bain en riant. Pendant le repas, Bella lui parla de ses amis.

« Ils aimeraient te rencontrer avant que tu ne repartes. » dit-elle. « Demain soir chez _Paul_ , si t'es d'accord. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit-il. « Moi aussi j'ai très envie de les rencontrer. »

Avec un sourire ravi, Bella poursuivit le délicieux dîner qu'il avait préparé.

 _Le lendemain soir !_

 _Chez Paul !_

Malgré qu'elle connaisse très bien ses amis, Bella était très stressée. Elle allait présenter Demetri à son groupe de copains de fac.

« Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer. » lui dit Demetri, en serrant sa main dans la sienne. « Hey… » Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Tu n'as aucun secret pour eux, je me trompe ? » Elle secoue la tête pour répondre. « Bien, alors je n'aurais pas à me sentir mal à l'aise de savoir ce qu'ils doivent forcément savoir à mon sujet. »

« Ils ne te parleront pas de ce qui ne les regarde pas… »

« S'ils veulent en parler, je suis prêt à leur répondre. » la coupa-t-il d'un baiser. « Je suis en train de me sortir de cette sale situation Bella, ça va prendre du temps mais je vais en sortir. Ce soir, on va boire un verre avec tes amis, et tout ira bien. D'accord ? »

« Ok ! » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il l'embrassa, et elle se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils entrèrent dans le bar où régnait déjà une forte ambiance de début de soirée. Calme mais animée par les conversations des clients, et une chanson de _Bon Jovi_ qui s'élevait du jukebox. Le patron du bar – et ami de Bella, vint les saluer et leur montrer l'endroit où se trouvaient déjà James et compagnie. Elle ne perdit pas de temps dans les présentations, puis, s'asseya à côté de sa meilleure amie. Paul vint déposer deux bouteilles de bières devant le nouveau couple, refit le plein des commandes de la table et reparti derrière le comptoir.

« Et bien, on est content de faire _enfin_ ta connaissance. » dit Victoria, qui insista bien sur le _enfin_.

« C'est gentil. » dit Demetri, qui porta le goulot de la bière à ses lèvres.

« On voulait rencontrer celui qui avait redonné le sourire à notre ancienne Bonne Sœur. » plaisanta Irina.

Bella jeta un regard assassin à son amie, qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire Irina.

« Je te déteste. » lui dit Bella.

« Mais non, tu m'adores. » répliqua Irina en souriant.

« Euh, vous étiez tous dans la même fac ? » demanda Demetri.

« Et oui ! » répondit Victoria. « On n'était pas tous au même niveau, et certains d'entre nous ont terminés avant les autres, mais on ne s'est pas quitté pour autant. »

« Vous avez des anecdotes croustillantes sur Bella ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« _Bella_ et _croustillant_ ne sont pas vraiment compatibles. » répondit James. « Durant ma dernière année, Bella a due venir à deux fêtes, maximum. C'est un rat de bibliothèque. »

« Dis donc, c'est mon procès ce soir, ou quoi ? » railla-t-elle.

« Mais on te taquine. » lui dit Rosalie en la prenant dans ses bras. « Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es plus aussi joyeuse que maintenant. »

« Et ça, c'est grâce à toi. » dit Laurent en parlant à Demetri.

« Ouais, elle fait pareil pour moi. » assura ce dernier, qui glissa sa main sur la nuque de Bella.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui quand il l'entoura de son bras et lui embrassa la tempe. Très vite, la conversation divergea vers le sport et les voitures, et Demetri fut surpris de découvrir que Rosalie était aussi connaisseuse des voitures. Alors qu'il vidait le fond de sa bière, James, qui était assis face à l'entrée, aperçut une silhouette qui regardait au travers de la vitre, et droit dans leur direction. Embrassant sa femme sur la joue, il lui murmura un _je reviens_ , se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Victoria, qui l'avait vu elle aussi, espérait de tout cœur que ça n'allait pas partir en bagarre.

James sortit du bar, et marcha quelques pas avant d'interpeller _« l'espion »_.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais, Cullen ? » demanda-t-il en gardant les mains dans les poches de sa veste. « Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'était terminé entre vous ? »

Edward se retourna pour faire face à James, qui malgré son ton acerbe, avait le visage marqué par un calme évident.

« Tu deviens pathétique. » lui dit James. « Tourne la page. »

« Tourner la page ? » répéta Edward. « Je ne peux pas, d'accord. C'est impossible. »

« Si, tu peux, mais tu ne le veux pas. Tu crois toujours que Bella va changer d'avis quand il va retourner en Italie, mais tu te goures. Elle ne peut pas te donner ce que tu veux, alors arrête de t'accrocher. Tu dis que tu l'aimes, mais tout ce que tu fais depuis dix ans c'est lui donner encore plus de raisons de vouloir s'éloigner de toi. Vous seriez amis aujourd'hui si tu lui avais donné ce qu'elle t'a demandé après son accident. »

« Amis ? » ricana Edward. « Je ne veux pas être son ami. »

« Alors sors de sa vie. » claqua James.

« Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que t'es obsédé par elle. » répliqua Edward.

Cette fois, ce fut à James de ricaner devant l'imbécillité de ces propos.

« C'est ma meilleure amie, espèce de crétin, et je mâche mes mots en t'appelant comme ça. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui est obsédé par elle, c'est toi, pas moi. Je ne fais que la protéger, alors je te conseille de garder tes distances avec elle si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'hôpital. »

« Tu me menaces ? » demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils, un pas en avant.

« Non, je te préviens c'est tout. » répondit James, qui avait repris son calme. « Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire encore plus de mal. Va vivre ta vie de chirurgien et trouve-toi une jolie petite interne, une infirmière, ou qui tu veux qui te donnera ce que tu veux. Mais laisse Bella tranquille. Et il valait mieux pour toi que ce soit moi qui te vois à travers la vitre plutôt que Rosalie ou ton frère. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, James tourna les talons et retourna dans le bar, où il faisait meilleur. Il demanda à Paul de lui rapporter une bière et une tournée de shot de vodka et de whisky à leur table. Quand il se rassit à côté de son épouse, celle-ci le fixa de ses yeux perçants, cherchant à savoir comment c'était passé cette confrontation inattendue. Il la rassura d'un baiser, lui promettant au travers de ce baiser de tout lui raconter plus tard.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de rester plus longtemps et d'apprendre davantage à se connaitre autour d'assiettes débordant d'hamburgers et de frites. Bella n'avait jamais passé une soirée aussi agréable. Ses amis et l'homme qu'elle aimait en train de rire et de parler sans aucune trace de jugement. Ils savaient que Demetri allait devoir repartir, mais aucun d'eux n'en fit la remarque, et Bella se promit de les remercier pour ça. Quand ils furent de retour à l'appartement, Bella ouvrit la porte et, sans l'ouvrir entièrement, elle attrapa Demetri par le col de sa veste et l'attira pour un baiser brut, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche sans demander la permission. Heureux de cette initiative, et plus que ravi d'y répondre, Demetri agrippa les haches de Bella et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et après avoir ouvert la porte, entra dans l'appartement. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied, se moquant du boucan lorsqu'elle claqua. Il y plaqua Bella et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il y décela la même faim qui les avait consumées tout au long de la soirée.

 _Jour de la séparation !_

Le moment était venu pour Demetri de retourner en Italie. Son frère lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il enverrait un chauffeur à l'adresse de son choix. Demetri lui avait donné celle de Bella. Cette dernière faisait son possible pour ne pas craquer. Il était vingt heures. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Seattle, et une fine pluie tombait sur la ville. Demetri avait fait ses bagages qu'il avait posé sur le pas de la porte ouverte. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, Bella déglutit péniblement pour ne pas laisser l'émotion la submerger. Voyant son combat pour ne pas pleurer, il lui prit le bras et l'attira dans les siens.

« Bella, je t'en prie mon amour. » dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, et la tenant contre lui de l'autre. « Ne pleure pas, pas devant moi ou je n'aurais pas la force de partir. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est un adieu, parce que ce n'en est pas un. Je vais revenir. »

« Je sais ! » dit Bella, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa peine.

Chose qu'il entendit lorsqu'elle sanglota malgré elle.

« Bella… » dit-il en la regardant, tenant son visage entre ses mains. « Je vais me sortir de ce merdier qu'est ma vie en Italie, et je vais revenir. Je vais dire à mon père ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis dix ans, et ensuite, je reviendrais pour ne plus jamais m'en aller. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Bella avec ses pouces et l'embrassa.

« Bella… » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. « _Ti amo amore mio._ N'en doute jamais. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Il faut que j'y aille. » dit-il en s'écartant à contrecœur. « Je t'appellerais à la librairie dès que je suis chez moi. »

« Et je répondrais. » promit-elle.

Après un dernier baiser, Demetri empoigna ses sacs et s'en alla. Bella referma la porte derrière lui et, le cœur lourd, elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Sur son lit, Demetri avait laissé la chemise qu'elle avait porté après leur folle nuit de la veille. Elle porta le vêtement à son nez et inspira à fond. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, gardant le vêtement contre elle et s'endormit en quelques secondes, foudroyée par le chagrin de l'avoir vu partir.

 _Flashback !_

 _Dix ans plus tôt !_

 _Bella attendait que son vol soit appelé, ce qui n'allait plus tarder. Ses bagages étaient enregistrés, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ne voudrait pas quitter Rome. Elle avait passé le plus bel été de toute sa vie, surtout grâce à sa rencontre avec Demetri. Elle en était tombée éperdument amoureuse, mais elle devait rentrer à Seattle. Elle devait préparer son entrée à l'université de Berkeley, et partir pour la Californie afin d'emménager avec Rosalie, et pourquoi pas trouver du travail lorsqu'elle aurait son emploi du temps. Demetri, qui était au téléphone depuis dix minutes, raccrocha et s'approcha de Bella. Il l'enlaça en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa._

 _« Tu vas me manquer Isabella, j'ai passé un été merveilleux grâce à toi. »_

 _« Moi aussi ! » admit-elle en posant une main sur son torse. « Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureuse pendant mes vacances. »_

 _« Moi non plus, mais c'est arrivé, et je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé. » dit-il. « Si seulement je pouvais te garder rien que pour moi. »_

 _« Tu crois qu'on se reverra un jour ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il prenait son visage en coupe d'une main._

 _« Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. » répondit-il. «_ Ti amo _, Bella, tu es la première fille que j'aime sincèrement, et je ne t'oublierais jamais. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas te dire adieu. » gémit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer._

 _« Alors ne le fais pas ! »_

 _Il captura ses lèvres, voulant se souvenir du goût de cette bouche qui était la plus exquise qu'il n'ait jamais savouré. Quand le vol de Bella à destination de Seattle fut appelé, elle rompit le baiser et engouffra son visage dans le creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur afin de ne jamais oublié celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout…_

 _Fin du flashback !_

Le cœur serré à l'idée de devoir partir, Demetri sortit de l'immeuble et laissa ses bagages au chauffeur, qui les mit dans le coffre.

 _« Bonsoir ! »_

Demetri se retourna, et vit Victoria, l'amie de Bella.

« Salut ! » dit-il. « Tu es venue la voir ? »

« Oui, je vais l'emmener à la maison pour le week-end. Je ne pense pas qu'elle doit rester seule. » dit Victoria.

« C'est bien qu'elle ait des amis comme toi. » dit-il. « Tu veux bien veiller sur elle le temps que je revienne ? »

« Alors, tu vas vraiment revenir ? » demanda Victoria.

« Oui, ça va prendre du temps, mais je vais revenir. » répondit-il.

« Du temps ? » répondit-elle. « Combien, à peu près ? »

« Ecoute Victoria, tu veux la protéger et moi aussi. » lui dit-il. « Je l'aime à en crever, et devoir partir me tue, et les prochains mois vont être aussi douloureux pour elle que pour moi, mais je ne peux pas quitter l'entreprise de ma famille en claquant des doigts. Je dois faire ça correctement et dans le dos de mon père pour que le moment venu il ne puisse rien faire pour m'empêcher de partir très loin de lui. Je te demande juste d'être là pour elle. »

De nature méfiante, Victoria hocha la tête pour répondre. Elle n'avait vu que de la sincérité dans les paroles de Demetri. Et elle l'avait vu lors de leur soirée chez Paul. Rien que la façon dont il avait de regarder Bella prouvait bien qu'il était très amoureux.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » dit-il. « Veille sur elle, s'il te plaît ! »

« Je le ferai ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Demetri monta dans la voiture, où le chauffeur l'attendait. Quand la voiture s'éloigna, Victoria utilisa son jeu de clé pour entrer dans l'immeuble et, une fois arrivée au bon étage, elle déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte.

« Bell's, c'est Vicky ! » dit-elle en posant son sac dans l'entrée.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, et vit Bella allongée sur le lit, endormie et tenant une chemise contre elle. Doucement, Victoria s'asseya sur le lit et réveilla Bella sans brusquerie.

« Hey ! » sourit-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Vicky, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Bella, la voix gorgée de tristesse.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser seule alors que l'amour de ta vie vient de monter dans une voiture direction l'aéroport ? » dit Victoria. « Je suis venue te chercher pour t'emmener à la maison, il ne faut pas que tu restes seule. »

« Je ne vais pas faire de bêtise. » dit Bella, qui se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit, sans lâcher la chemise pour autant. « Et je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. »

« Ne prends pas cet air avec moi, ça ne marche pas. » lui dit Victoria. « Et je ne joue pas les baby-sitters. Tu seras libre de rester enfermer dans la chambre d'amie si tu le désires. »

Au fond d'elle, Bella ne voulait pas rester toute seule, mais elle ne voulait pas devenir un poids lourd pour ses amis. Ils veillaient sur elle depuis la mort de ses parents, et elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant qui ne peut pas gérer ses peines de cœur toute seule. Elle accepta, et après avoir fait ses bagages pour un week-end entier, elle quitta son appartement avec Victoria.

…

Les mois passèrent. Bella et Demetri restèrent en contact et s'appelaient presque tous les jours malgré les neuf heures de décalage horaire entre eux. Quand ils ne pouvaient pas se parler par vidéo, ils s'envoyaient des mails. Ils parlaient de tout, sauf du boulot. Bella ne lui demandait jamais où en était son travail et sa future potentielle démission, et il ne lui en parlait pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir.

 _Seattle !_

En ce samedi après-midi où la librairie était fermée, Bella avait décidé d'aller faire quelques courses, mais pas dans son supermarché habituel. Elle avait pris sa voiture direction le centre-ville. En plus du brownie hebdomadaire qu'elle préparait à chaque brunch pour Victoria, Bella se sentait d'humeur à cuisiner. Elle sortit de sa voiture et avança vers l'entrée du grand supermarché, quand elle tomba sur quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des mois.

« Bonjour Bella ! »

« Tu me suis ? » demanda-t-elle, en faisant un pas en arrière pour garder une certaine distance entre eux.

« Non, je ne te suis pas. Je viens juste faire des courses pour ma mère. » répondit Edward. « Tu as l'air en forme. »

« Oui, ça peut aller. » dit-elle.

Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il la regardait comme autrefois. Il était indéniable qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle, et qu'il n'avait pas fait une croix sur elle. Ne voulant pas aller plus loin dans la conversation et lui donner une chance de l'atteindre, Bella resserra son sac sur son épaule et s'apprêta à passer les portes automatiques du supermarché quand ce qu'elle redoutait le plus se produisit. La phrase que prononça Edward la fit stopper net.

 _« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va revenir ? »_

Bella ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage, mais surtout pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le pas sur ses émotions. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son ex.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. » dit-elle.

« Moi ce que je vois, c'est qu'il est parti depuis des mois et que tu es toute seule. » dit-il en faisant un pas en avant. « Et je crois surtout que tu m'as quitté juste parce que tu la revus, mais aujourd'hui il est reparti en Italie, et moi je suis toujours là. »

« Ouais, tu es toujours là, mais il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre toi et moi, Edward. Ce n'est pas parce que Demetri est retourné en Italie que je vais te retomber dans les bras. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin le comprendre ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie pour moi alors qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut. »

« Parce que pour toi, c'est lui qu'il te faut ? » claqua Edward. « Il est parti, Bella, et il ne reviendra pas. Pas avec toutes ses responsabilités. »

« Edward, tu me fais chier ! » répliqua Bella.

Une réplique qui les surprit tous les deux, mais Bella commençait à en avoir marre. Au lieu d'entrer dans le supermarché, elle retourna à sa voiture. Avant d'y disparaître complètement, elle regarda Edward et lui dit :

« Sors de ma vie ! »

Le lendemain, elle arriva chez James et Victoria avec deux brownies, deux tartes aux fraises et trois tartes aux pommes. Elle posa les sacs sur le plan de travail désert de la cuisine de son amie, le visage fatigué.

« Bon, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? »

Levant la tête de son café, Bella leva les yeux pour voir ses amis la regarder avec inquiétude.

« Chérie, on voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, parle-nous. » lui dit Victoria, assise à sa droite. « Est-ce que c'est Demetri ? »

« Non, non ça n'a rien avoir avec lui. » dit Bella, qui reposa sa tasse sur la table. « Désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. »

« On s'en était aperçus. » dit Laurent. « Raconte-nous ! »

« Et bien, je suis tombée sur quelqu'un qui n'est toujours pas décidé à me foutre la paix. » leur apprit-elle.

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Edward la veille lui donna la migraine.

« Tu nous fais marcher, hein ? » demanda James, visiblement pas très enclin à l'humour.

« Non ! » répondit Bella. « Je suis allée dans le centre-ville hier pour faire des courses et, je suis tombée sur lui. Il croit que, parce que Demetri est retourné en Italie je vais lui retomber dans les bras. »

Irina, qui était en train de boire, faillit s'étrangler avec son verre de jus d'orange. Son mari lui tendit une serviette et posa une main sur son dos pour l'aider à la calmer d'une caresse.

« Merde ! » grimaça-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand il t'a dit ça ? » demanda Rosalie, qui avait une main posée sur son ventre rond de cinq mois.

« Qu'il gâchait sa vie en s'accrochant à moi, et qu'il me faisait chier. » répondit Bella. « Et je suis remontée dans ma voiture. »

« C'est bon, je vais lui faire la peau. » dit James.

Bella le regarda avec un petit sourire. James était un véritable grand frère pour elle. Il ne supportait pas de la voir malheureuse, et savoir que son ex continuait de lui tourner autour le rendait fou, mais Bella ne voulait pas qu'il lui donne trop d'importance, parce que pour elle c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et depuis bien longtemps. Lorsque le brunch fut terminé, Rosalie fut la première à partir quand Emmett vint la chercher, saluant ses amis au passage. Laurent et Irina furent les suivants car ils devaient dîner avec les sœurs d'Irina. Après avoir aidé Victoria à ranger, Bella alla voir James dans le salon, qui faisait les cent pas.

« Hey ! » fit-elle en se plaçant devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin qu'il cesse d'aller et venir dans son salon. « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis une grande fille et je peux très bien dire à Edward d'aller se faire voir quand il dépasse les bornes. »

« Je sais Bella, mais Demetri nous a demandé de veiller sur toi en son absence. » avoua James. « Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire… »

« C'est ce que tu fais depuis que je suis revenue de la fac. » le coupa-t-elle en souriant. Laissant retomber ses bras, elle fut submergée par une immense vague de reconnaissance. « Tu m'as donné du travail, et vous m'avez hébergé quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Toi et Victoria vous êtes les meilleurs amis que j'ai, avec Rosalie bien sûr. »

James eut un sourire en coin quand elle rajouta Rosalie à l'équation.

« Merci, je t'assure, mais Edward n'en vaut pas la peine. » lui dit-elle. « Il refuse de laisser tomber, et je lui ai demandé de sortir de ma vie. Il n'a aucune chance de me récupérer. »

« Oh ça, crois-moi je le sais. » dit James avant d'attirer Bella dans une longue étreinte. « T'es ma p'tite sœur Bella, et je veillerais toujours sur toi. »

 _Quelques mois plus tard !_

 _Milan !_

Refermant le dossier devant lui, Demetri éteignit l'ordinateur de son bureau et se laissa aller au fond de sa chaise. Quinze mois s'était écoulé depuis son retour à Milan, et il avait passé tout ce temps à clore tous les projets qu'il avait en cours. Quatre au total, et avec l'aide de son frère et de ses cousins, il y était arrivé. Ils avaient aussi fait en sorte qu'aucun autre contrat n'arrive sur le bureau de Demetri, et ce, dans le plus grand des secrets bien que les oncles de Demetri étaient parfaitement au courant.

 _Toc toc !_

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux blonds relevés sur sa tête en un chignon serré.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, entre cousine ! » répondit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, Jane ? »

« Je venais simplement voir si tu avais terminé ton rapport sur le dossier _Renaldi_. » dit Jane en s'asseyant.

« Oui, je viens de le finir. » dit Demetri.

« Tu veux que j'aille le déposer sur le bureau à ton père ? » lui proposa-t-elle. « Comme ça, tu peux vite t'en aller avant qu'il ne te tombe dessus. »

« Non, non ça va aller, mais je te remercie. » dit-il. « De toute façon, même s'il le voulait il ne peut plus me retenir ici. »

Jane esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, tu sais ? » lui avoua-t-elle. « Mais je suis heureuse pour toi, tu vas enfin vivre la vie que tu mérites. »

« Je coupe les ponts avec lui, pas avec toi ni Alec. » lui rappela Demetri, qui se leva de sa chaise.

Sa cousine l'imita, et ils se prirent longuement dans les bras.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Janie. » lui dit-il. « J'espère que Riley continuera de prendre soin de toi comme il le fait. »

« Et j'espère que cette Bella en vaut vraiment la peine. » dit-elle en s'écartant.

« Elle vaut toutes les peines du monde. » dit-il. « C'est la femme de ma vie, je l'ai su dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. »

« Tu gardes le contact avec moi, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Toujours, cousine. » assura-t-il en la prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras. « Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. »

Quand Jane s'en alla, Demetri resta quelques minutes dans son bureau pour mettre ses affaires personnelles dans un carton, qu'il laissa sur son bureau avant de s'emparer du rapport qu'il devait remettre à son père. Prenant une grande inspiration, Demetri se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, qui était en réunion un étage plus haut. Il ne fit pas attention à la secrétaire personnelle de Marcus et entra dans la pièce immense. Elle était aussi grande que la salle de réunion de l'entreprise. Demetri fit le tour du bureau et y posa le rapport. Sur le point de repartir, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

« Bureau de Marcus Volturi ! … Hun, non il est en réunion… » Pendant qu'il parlait, il laissa son regard se perdre sur le bureau et la montagne de paperasse soigneusement rangé. « Je peux prendre un message ? Hum hum ? »

Alors qu'il écoutait l'interlocuteur, il fouilla le bureau de son père à la recherche de quoi écrire.

« Une seconde s'il vous plaît ! » dit-il avant de poser le combiné sur le bureau.

Il s'asseya sur la chaise et ouvrit les tiroirs à sa gauche. Des dossiers encore des dossiers. En soufflant d'impatience, il ouvrit ceux à sa droite. Rien dans celui du haut. Il ouvrit celui du bas et failli le refermer quand le nom sur le dossier en haut de la pile attira son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il s'empara du dossier, le posa devant lui et l'ouvrit. Heureusement qu'il était assis. Sortant de son état de stupéfaction, il reprit le téléphone.

« Désolé, il va falloir que vous rappeliez plus tard. »

Il raccrocha et parcouru le dossier devant lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'est une mauvaise blague. » souffla-t-il.

Il était tellement énervé qu'il avait préféré prendre les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de réunion. Demetri entra dans la salle sans prendre la peine de frapper, interrompant ainsi son père, son frère, son cousin et ses oncles dans leur discussion. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais Demetri darda son regard sur son père. Un regard plein de colère que remarqua son frère aîné.

« Bien, tu es là. Tu vas pouvoir te joindre à nous pour le reste de la réunion. » dit Marcus Volturi, sans se soucier du regard foudroyant de son fils.

« Demetri… » dit Felix, mais ce dernier l'arrêta en laissant lourdement tomber sur la table un épais dossier.

Quand Marcus vit le dossier, Demetri aperçu son père tiquer l'espace d'une seconde.

« Je suis habitué à tes manigances et ce depuis toujours, et que tu me fasses surveiller partout où je vais, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. » dit Demetri. « Mais que tu fasses suivre et que tu récoltes des informations sur la femme que j'aime, c'est vraiment la goutte d'eau. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour cette conversation. » dit Marcus.

« Mais ce ne sera jamais le moment avec toi. » éclata Demetri. « Tu savais tout depuis le début, et tu as passé les onze dernières années à me regarder dans les yeux en sachant parfaitement que je voulais d'une autre vie. »

« Demetri, de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda un autre homme aux courts cheveux noirs.

Demetri posa la main sur le dossier et le fit glisser vers son oncle.

« Regarde par toi-même. » dit-il sans quitter son père des yeux. « Comment t'as fait pour obtenir son dossier médical ? »

« Fils… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » grinça Demetri. « Comment… A qui est-ce que t'as graissé la patte pour obtenir le dossier médical de Bella ? Je pari que tu as payé ton chien de garde pour la filer. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. » dit Marcus en se levant. « Mais puisque tu insistes, sache que je l'ai fait pour ton bien. »

« Pour mon bien ? » répéta Demetri. « Agir pour mon bien aurait été de me laisser partir quand je le désirais. Je voulais partir m'installer à San Francisco après la fac pour revoir Bella et nous donner une vraie chance. »

« Que tu aies rencontré cette fille n'aurait rien changé, fils. » dit Marcus. « Jamais je ne t'aurais autorisé à tourner le dos à ta famille. »

« Je n'aurais jamais tourné le dos à ma famille, bon sang. » s'énerva Demetri. « Je voulais simplement vivre ma vie ailleurs, loin de toi et me débarrasser de cette foutue laisse que j'ai autour du cou depuis que je suis gosse. »

Demetri se sentit soudain plus libre. Un grand silence régna dans la salle de réunion. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jane, une pile de dossier dans les bras. En refermant la porte, elle pu sentir une tension grandissante dans la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en allant donner les dossiers à son frère.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire.

« Tu te fous de savoir que j'étais malheureux toutes ces années, tout ce que tu voulais c'était de me contrôler. » dit Demetri à son père.

« Tu parles comme ta mère. » dit Marcus.

« Oh non ! » souffla Felix.

S'il y avait bien une chose, ou plutôt une personne, qu'il fallait éviter de mentionner devant Demetri, c'était bien de sa mère, surtout si ça venait de son père.

« Arrête ! » dit Demetri.

« Tu es comme elle, à croire que l'on peut faire ce qu'on veut quand on a des responsabilités comme nous, et regarde où ça l'a mené… »

« FERME-LA ! » hurla Demetri. « ARRÊTE DE PARLER DE MAMAN ! »

Felix s'était levé de son siège pour faire barrage entre son frère et son père même si une grande table les séparait. Demetri n'aurait pas hésité à sauter par-dessus la table pour sauter directement à la gorge de son père.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de parler d'elle. Tu prétends être triste qu'elle soit morte, tu en fais ta campagne chaque fois qu'on aide un hôpital et quand tu dois faire de grand discours sur le sens de la famille, mais si maman est tombée malade c'est de ta faute, et je préfère être comme elle plutôt que d'être quelqu'un d'arrogant et sans cœur comme toi. » dit Demetri, qui se défit de l'étreinte de son frère. « Je ne serai jamais comme toi, et à partir de maintenant il vaut mieux que tu m'oublies, parce que pour moi, mon père est mort. »

Il lui tourna le dos et, main sur la poignée, il fut arrêté par son père.

« Si jamais tu t'en vas… »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Demetri, qui se retourna sans laisser à son père le temps de finir sa menace. « Tu vas me couper les vivres ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton pognon pour vivre ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et flash info, je quitte la boîte. »

« Je te l'interdis. » claqua Marcus.

« Cela suffit, Marcus ! »

« Aro, restes-en dehors de ça… »

« Non, je regrette ! » dit Aro, qui fit le tour de la table pour se placer à côté de son neveu. « Nous avons accepté la démission de Demetri il y a plusieurs semaines, et elle prend effet immédiatement. »

« Sans m'en parler ? » questionna Marcus, soufflé qu'ils aient pu prendre une telle décision sans le concerter. « Je tiens à vous rappeler que j'ai mon mot à dire concernant le départ de nos employés. »

« Pas cette fois. » intervint Felix. « On savait que tu ferais tout pour empêcher Demetri de partir, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris la décision à ta place. »

« Tu n'en avais pas le droit. » dit Marcus.

« Si, j'en ai le droit quand tu ne peux pas assister à certaines réunions où des décisions importantes doivent être prise, et il s'avère que nous avons profité d'une de tes absences pour finaliser le départ de Demetri. » expliqua Felix avec calme. « Il a terminé les projets qu'il devait terminer, et Alec et moi avons fait en sorte que rien d'autre ne se retrouve sur son bureau. Il a finalisé le dossier _Renaldi_ , qui à l'heure qu'il est doit être sur ton bureau. »

« Ce qui veut dire que je m'en vais. » termina Demetri. « Et sans regret. »

Il regarda ses oncles.

« Je ne parlais pas pour vous. »

« On le sait ! » le rassura Caïus, son autre oncle.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. » poursuivit Marcus. « Pour toi. »

« Non, tu l'as fait pour toi. » le contredit Demetri. « Parce que tu veux me contrôler, mais c'est terminé. »

« C'est fille… » dit-il en récupérant le dossier qu'il avait fait de Bella. « Cette fille ne pourra rien t'apporter, elle ne peut même pas te donner d'enfant. »

« Whoa, tu parles d'un scoop ! » ironisa Demetri. « Mais ça va faire onze ans que je suis au courant. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore là à essayer de me justifier. Je m'en vais loin de toi, de tes manigances et je vais vivre ma vie. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la salle de réunion en claquant la porte si fort que les employés de l'étage le regardèrent étrangement, mais il n'y fit pas attention et retourna à son bureau, un étage plus bas pour récupérer sa boite avec ses affaires. Une fois dans le parking, il rangea le carton dans son coffre, qu'il referma avec force tant il était énervé. Il s'adossa à sa voiture afin de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le volant dans un tel état de nerf. Il avait enfin dit à son père tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire. Qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il n'avait pas revu Bella à Seattle lors de ce voyage d'affaire un an plus tôt. Se sentant plus détendu, Demetri monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il devait prendre l'avion pour Seattle dans cinq jours, mais une fois dans son appartement, il appela la compagnie aérienne et demanda s'il était possible d'avancer son départ.

« Hum, non bien sûr je comprends. Je voulais simplement savoir s'il était possible d'avancer le vol. Non ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ça ira. Au revoir ! »

Il raccrocha et alla dans sa cuisine. Là, Demetri sortit un verre et une bouteille de Scotch. Le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge à la première gorgée mais lui fit un bien fou. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il était vautré sur son canapé en jogging et débardeur, regardant pour la millième fois la trilogie _Le Parrain_ , on frappa à sa porte.

« Ouais ? » dit-il sans se lever.

 _« C'est moi ! »_

« Entre, c'est ouvert ! » répondit-il en reconnaissant la voix de son frère.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Felix, qui entra avec deux cartons de pizzas de leur endroit préféré.

« Ouh, tu tombes à pic. » dit Demetri en se levant. « Je meurs de faim. »

Felix s'installa à côté de son frère et posa les pizzas sur la table basse. Demetri alla dans la cuisine et revint avec deux verres à vin et une bouteille de vin rouge.

 _« Salute ! »_ dit Demetri en levant son verre de vin.

 _« Salute ! »_ l'imita Felix en trinquant avec son frère.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé après mon départ ? » demanda Demetri.

Ouvrant le premier carton, l'odeur délicieuse de tomate, mozzarella, jambon et de champignon typique d'une _Regina_ fit saliver Demetri. Il donna une part à son frère et s'en prit une à son tour, croquant dans la pâte savoureuse de la pizza.

« Papa est furieux. » dit Felix.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » dit Demetri, qui se leva de nouveau pour revenir avec des serviettes en papier qu'il posa sur le canapé entre son frère et lui. « Je pari qu'il a essayé de faire annuler ma démission. »

« T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand Heidi lui a fait comprendre que même si c'était possible elle ne l'aiderait pas. » dit Felix. « Jane était dans la pièce, elle a failli rire. »

« J'aurais adoré voir ça. » admit Demetri. « Et le dossier sur Bella ? »

« Dans la déchiqueteuse. » répondit son frère.

« Je suis sûr qu'il a des sauvegardes. » marmonna Demetri.

« Je m'occupe de papa et de rappeler son homme de main. » lui assura Felix. « Toi, tu vas préparer ton départ, et dans cinq jours je t'emmène à l'aéroport. Tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de papa, »

« Si je n'avais pas participé au projet de l'hôpital il y a un an, si je ne vous avais pas accompagné à Seattle pour l'inauguration, on aurait une toute autre conversation en ce moment. » dit Demetri. « Ew, je ne veux même pas y penser. »

« Alors n'y pense pas ! » lui dit Felix.

« Non, je vais me goinfrer de pizza à la place. » dit-il en se prenant une seconde part.

…

 _Cinq jours plus tard !_

Demetri avait dit au revoir à toute sa famille, excepté son père. Une fois dans l'avion, il éteignit son téléphone et laissa son esprit vagabonder loin dans le passé. Au jour où Bella lui avait avoué, après un rapport sexuel très intense, son infertilité.

 _Flashback !_

 _Dix ans plus tôt !_

 _C'était la seconde semaine de leur rencontre. Bella avait tenue à boire un verre de vin avant de parler. Ils avaient fait l'amour pour la seconde fois, et elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mettre de préservatif s'il était clean. Assise sur le canapé, elle avala une longue gorgée de vin rouge pour se donner du courage. Le silence était roi, et Demetri s'était assis sur la table basse._

 _« Bella… » dit-il en la regardant. « Quoi qu'il s'agisse, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu peux tout me dire. »_

 _« Je… j'avais treize ans quand on m'a découvert un cancer aux ovaires. » raconta-t-elle. Elle posa son verre de vin par terre et se rencogna dans le canapé. « Le traitement a duré presque trois ans, j'ai été en rémission totale à seize ans, mais ça m'a laissé des séquelles irréversibles. »_

 _Une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle repensa au jour où le médecin avait appris à ses parents, et à elle, cette nouvelle terrible._

 _«_ Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants tu sais ? Je suis stérile, Demetri ! »

 _Quand elle releva la tête pour le voir, elle ne lu qu'une seule chose dans le bleu de ses yeux. De l'amour. Un amour pur et sincère._

 _« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas à t'embêter avec un préservatif. Tu ne risques pas de me mettre enceinte. »_

 _C'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait ouvertement. Quand Demetri la rejoignit sur le canapé, il passa un bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui pour la réconforter, et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura son infertilité. Jamais elle ne pourra avoir d'enfant à elle…_

 _Fin du flashback !_

 _Seattle !_

 _Librairie Holden !_

 _« Mot que l'on peut lire dans les deux sens… »_ lut James à voix haute.

« _Palindrome _! » répondit aussitôt Bella.

« Dis Belly, est-ce qu'un jour tu pourrais me laisser le temps de réfléchir ? » demanda James, assis, les jambes sur le comptoir. « Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un diplôme en Littérature. »

« Arrête de penser à voix haute si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe l'herbe sous le pied. » répondit-elle, avant de sortir de derrière le comptoir pour aller retourner la pancarte à la porte.

« Mouais ! » maugréa-t-il. « Au fait, des nouvelles de Demetri ? »

« Pas depuis quelques jours. » répondit-elle. « Ça doit lui prendre plus de temps que prévu. »

« Pas trop impatiente ? » demanda James.

« Un peu, mais je comprends la situation qu'il vit alors, je fais avec et je profite de chaque instant qu'on passe à se parler. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je tiens le coup. »

« Je sais. » sourit James avant de changer de sujet. « Au fait, mes beaux-parents débarquent la semaine prochaine, Vicky veut que tu lui apprennes à faire ce fameux _risotto au poulet_ que tu nous as fait une fois. Elle veut être sûre de s'y prendre correctement. »

« Ouais, je te donnerais la liste des ingrédients à acheter, et on n'a qu'à faire ça un soir dans la semaine, si elle veut. » proposa Bella.

« Ça marche ! » acquiesça-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit groupe de femme et la journée commença. Ce fut encore une journée très fructueuse. Bella se sentait épuisée.

« Je te dépose ? » lui proposa James.

« Non, ça va aller. » dit Bella. « Je vais passer chez Paul me prendre un truc à emporter et je rentre. »

« D'accord, on se voit demain pour le brunch. » dit James en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Bonne soirée ! »

« Toi aussi ! »

Une heure plus tard, elle était à table en train de dévorer un hamburger plus calorique que nutritif, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se préparer quelque chose de sain. Au Diable les régimes ! Bella aimait se faire plaisir de temps en temps, et quand elle avait la flemme de cuisiner, elle ne disait pas non à un hamburger, une bonne pizza dégoulinante de fromage ou bien des plats chinois. Après son repas simple, elle alla prendre une longue douche bien chaude, et après avoir séché ses longs cheveux bruns, elle se servit un verre de vin et alla dans son canapé pour reprendre la lecture de son livre. Elle aimait les romans classiques de _Jane Austen_ ou _Emily Brontë_ , les pièces de théâtre de _Shakespeare_. Avec le temps, elle avait élargi son champ de lecture et, depuis qu'elle travaillait dans une librairie elle lisait de tout. Elle était plongée depuis plus d'une heure dans sa lecture intitulé _Maybe Someday_ , une romance racontant l'histoire de Sydney, une jeune étudiante qui va se retrouver à vivre une histoire surprenante avec son voisin, Ridge, un jeune musicien sourd. Elle fut interrompu dans sa lecture quand on frappa à sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte à dix heures du soir. Reposant son livre, elle se leva de son canapé et alla ouvrir.

Le choc total. Une surprise colossale. _Il_ était là, sur le pas de sa porte, cerné par ses valises qui étaient au nombre de quatre. Trois valises et un grand sac de sport. Il était plus beau que jamais.

« Demetri ? » souffla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« Ça y est, Bella, je suis enfin libre. » fut la réponse de Demetri. « Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de message, mais je voulais te faire une surprise. J'ai fait exprès de prendre un vol de nuit pour être sûr que tu sois chez toi quand j'atterrirais. »

« Tu… est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? » dit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Elle était épuisée, et avait bu deux verres de vins. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de dormir et que l'apparition de Demetri sur le pas de sa porte n'était qu'un songe. Oui, c'est ça, elle était en train de rêver. Il n'était pas vraiment là. Elle le vit s'approcher et prendre son visage en coupe d'une main, et lui entourer la taille de l'autre. Elle ne portait qu'un peignoir de bain. Le fait de la savoir nue sous ce peignoir suffit à réveiller le désir de Demetri.

« Bella ! » chuchota-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je suis bien là, avec toi. Je t'ai dit que j'allais revenir. »

« Je… je ne rêve pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas. » sourit-il.

Lentement, il se pencha et l'embrassa, goûtant ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des mois. Tous deux se sentirent revivre à travers ce baiser, comme une bouffée d'oxygène après de longues secondes d'apnée.

« Je… » fit Bella en le regardant. « J'ai ouvert une bonne bouteille de vin, ça te tente ? »

Demetri éclata de rire et attira Bella dans ses bras pour se délecter de son corps contre le sien. Remise du choc, elle l'aida à entrer. Pendant qu'il emmenait ses valises dans la chambre, Bella sortit un deuxième verre et se rassis sur le canapé, se mordant la lèvre. Elle était à la fois heureuse et nerveuse. Un an était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse durant ses vacances à Rome. Demetri revint près d'elle et s'asseya sur le canapé, acceptant le verre de vin qu'elle lui tendit.

« Oh oui j'en ai besoin ! » dit-il en buvant une bonne lampée. « Hum, ça fait du bien ! »

« Le vol a été mauvais ? » demanda Bella.

« Un peu, mon père me harcèle de messages depuis que je suis parti de la boîte, c'est chiant ! » répondit-il avant de vider son verre d'une traite. « Je crois que je vais changer de numéro. »

Il reposa le verre sur la table basse et se laissa aller sur le canapé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à partir. » dit-il, tournant la tête vers Bella. « Désolé que ça ait pris autant de temps. »

« Hum… » fit Bella en reposant son propre verre sur la table. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je savais que ça ne se ferait pas en un claquement de doigt, mais au moins on a gardé contact. »

« Ouais, heureusement ! » dit-il.

« Comme tu es là, demain tu viens avec moi pour le brunch chez James et Vicky, ce qui veut dire debout à neuf heures. » le prévient-elle.

« Ils ne m'en voudront pas si je ressemble à un zombie à cause du décalage horaire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, ils comprendront ! » s'amusa-t-elle. « Et Rosalie a eu son bébé cette semaine. C'est une petite fille, elle est aux anges. »

« Oh, c'est super ! » s'exclama-t-il en changeant de position. « Comment elle va ? »

« Très bien, Emmett et elle sont comblés. » sourit-elle. « On ira les voir la semaine prochaine. Elle vient à peine de sortir de l'hôpital et Emmett couve ses deux femmes. »

« Tu m'étonne. » dit-il.

« Euh, tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant. « Je peux te préparer un truc vite fait, si tu veux. »

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de contourner le canapé que Demetri s'était levé pour lui barrer la route. Il la prit dans ses bras et, d'une voix suave qui réveilla le désir inassouvi de Bella, il lui dit :

« J'ai mangé dans l'avion, mais je prendrais bien un petit dessert, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée… »

« T'auras même le droit de te resservir. » dit-elle avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer dans un long et langoureux baiser.

Ravi qu'elle prenne l'initiative, Demetri la souleva du sol et l'emmena dans la chambre. Une chambre qu'ils allaient désormais partager jour et nuit pendant très longtemps. Voire même toute leur vie. C'est ce qu'il espérait. Il avait trouvé en Bella la personne qui était faite pour lui, et qui comprenait son besoin de liberté mieux que personne. Autant qu'il comprenait le besoin d'indépendance qui la rongeait. Jamais il ne l'enfermerait dans une cage, ni même dans la routine. Il ne pouvait pas rattraper les onze ans qui s'étaient écoulés, mais il pouvait faire en sorte que le reste de leur vie soit le meilleur possible. Avec, ou sans enfant !

* * *

Lexique italien :

Buena notte : Bonne nuit

Mia bella : Ma belle

Ti amo amore mio : Je t'aime mon amour

Ti amo : Je t'aime

Et voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, et que j'ai un minimum réussi ce défi. Encore une fois, ma jumelle ne m'aura pas épargné !

Je vous fait de gros bisous mes fidèles, et je partagerais la version de **Miss Tagada** sur ma page, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil ^^

Aurélie !


End file.
